Home of the One-Shots
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: I have lots of one-shots and so this is will be their new home. I hope everyone enjoys. AU WWE; Slash M/M, Mpreg
1. Mr Sandman, Please Find Us a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: This is for RockyGirl19.**

**A/N 2****: Don't forget to vote.**

**Mr. Sandman, Please Find Us a Dream**

Mike and Alex sat in catering, not in a bad mood but not in a happy mood either. They spied all their friends who were with someone: Kofi and Hunter were together, Undertaker came to visit Randy, Glenn sat next to Cena with his arm around the blond's shoulders, Zack snuggled close to Dolph, even Punk was with Alberto. They sighed.

"This sucks," Mike said.

"You can say that again," Alex replied as he sat back in his chair. "We're two hot looking guys and yet we don't have boyfriends...nor girlfriends."

Mike made a face.

"We tried dating each other, but that failed fantastically."

"I can't help it if I like to bottom a lot," Mike said.

"Two bottoms a relationship does not make," Alex said.

"Neither does two tops."

Alex nodded.

"So, what are _you _looking for in a man?"

The bigger man leaned forward and thought about it. "Some one exotic like an Italian or someone from the islands say Hawaii."

"Dark...okay. Tattoos?"

"I won't say no to a nice tatt."

Mike nodded. "He would have to have a nice smile."

"The best. Now, Cena has a great smile, but I want something more."

"Like a beam of sunshine. Hair or no hair, I dig both."

Alex agreed. "I want him to be a very dominant man as well."

"Don't get me started on that one."

They looked up when they heard some commotion near the door of catering. The double doors opened and in walked the Rock with a bright smile on his face. He was followed by Vince, who talked the Rock's ear off. He would nod every once in awhile.

"That is a hot looking man," Alex said.

"I would agree," Mike replied. "Too bad he's straight."

"Yeah...too bad."

They got up and threw away their trash before leaving. They didn't know that the Rock followed them out with his gaze nor did they see his smirk.

…

Alex sat in the steam room just relaxing. He had a long workout and his body needed the rest. He was naked and didn't care. His mind wandered over to the Rock and he smiled. He slowly stroked himself as he undressed the older man. When he got him naked, he rubbed his thumb over the head of his leaking cock. He didn't know that the door had silently opened and closed. Nor did he know that someone sat down and watched him despite the steam.

Soon, Alex sensed a presence and opened his eyes.

"Shit!" he said and stopped.

"It's okay," the Rock said.

"I normally don't do that...in public."

"It's fine," he said. "I liked the show. Too bad you didn't get to finish."

Alex blushed. "Well, I'm gonna go shower." He quickly left and went straight to the showers. He let the water run as he stood under it. "I can't believe I did that," he said to himself.

Someone grabbed him from behind and kissed the side of his neck. Alex began to struggle.

"Hush," the Rock said.

Alex stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out."

The Rock grabbed Alex's member and began stroking. The younger man pressed against him. The Rock began kissing and nipping at Alex's pulse point. He sucked and stroked him faster. Alex moaned and bucked his hips to get more of a feeling of the older man's hand. He rolled his eyes back as he came. He leaned his head back against the Rock's shoulder and sighed.

The Rock brought his hand to his mouth and licked some of Alex's seed off. "You taste really good."

He washed his hand and kissed the younger man before leaving.

Alex looked around and shook his head.

…

Mike lay in his bed in his hotel room. He knew Alex was at the gym and he didn't know what he wanted to do. He rolled onto his stomach and played with his iPhone. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it.

"Hi...Dwayne, I mean Rock," Mike greeted.

"Afternoon," the man greeted back.

"Come in."

He did so and scanned the room. "Nice. Who ya rooming with?"

"Alex, but he's working out at the moment."

Dwayne nodded his head.

Mike smiled and sat down on his bed while the older man chose the chair. He smiled at the Awesome One and Mike blushed.

"So...what brings you by?" Mike asked.

"Just wanted to see you." He leaned on his elbows. "I find you attractive."

Mike gulped.

"Will you dance for me?"

"You want me to dance for you?"

The Rock nodded.

"Okay."

Mike got his phone from the bed where he left it to answer the door. He flipped through the song listings and smiled when he found something. He let 50 Cent's "Candy Shop" play as he danced. Rock grooved to the beat and licked his lips. He got up and walked over to the young man. He grabbed him by the waist and danced with him through three songs.

…

Mike woke up with a smile on his face. He turned to look at Alex, who was wrapped around him.

"Such a nice dream," Mike said.

"What?" Alex asked with a start as he looked up.

"I said I had a nice dream."

Alex smiled. "I did too. Whatcha dream about?"

"Dwayne came to the room and asked me to dance for him."

"Really?"

Mike nodded. "You?"

"The Rock gave me a hand job."

"Lucky bitch."

Alex laughed.

Their phones went off and they went looking for them.

"I got a text from the Rock," Alex said.

"Me too," Mike replied.

"Does he want you to come to his room by five?"

The older man nodded.

They looked at their outfits and changed before going up to the penthouse suite. They looked around and smiled. The Rock came into view wearing all white. He smiled brightly at them.

"Glad that you both could come," Dwayne said. He beckoned them to the living room where a spread of finger foods waited for them. "I hope you're hungry. I got little tidbits."

"Thank you," they both said.

"Please eat," Dwayne said. "Champagne?"

"Yes," they both said.

He smiled and poured them a glass. He handed them their drinks before he went to the tables. He had Tuna-Apple Mini Melts, Marinated Mozzarella Squares, Mushroom Puffs, Sweet-N-Salty Honey Cheese Spread, Mini Crab Cakes, Baked Fruit Wraps, Coconut Truffles, and Chocolate Covered Strawberries.

Alex took a bite of the Mushroom Puff. "This tastes really good."

"I'm glad," Dwayne said.

"I love the Truffles," Mike said.

"A little birdie told me that you liked coconut," the older man said. He looked to Alex. "You're a sucker for chocolate."

Alex blushed.

"Alex, right?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Can I call you Kevin instead?"

"That's fine."

"Good," Dwayne replied. "I would prefer that you both call me 'Dwayne'."

"Yes, Dwayne," they both said.

They ate and talked. They went through the bottle of champagne before Dwayne opened another bottle.

"You boys don't mind if I turn on some music, do you?" he asked.

"That's fine," Mike replied.

Dwayne picked up the remote control to his iPad dock. He clicked play and Barry White began to play. Dwayne began to groove as he went over and poured them another glass of champagne.

"This is my jam. 'Darling, I can't get enough of your love, baby'."

Alex and Mike smiled as they watched him dance and sing to them. He went and grabbed their hands to pull them onto their feet. They danced around through several songs. Dwayne watched them shake their asses with a smile on their faces during Party Rock Anthem, Like a G6, and other party songs. Soon, the music turned to Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get it On."

Dwayne wrapped his right arm around Mike's waist and left arm around Alex's. He slowly danced with them and moved to the bedroom. They looked at him and he slowly took off his shirt before he went to Alex. He kissed him and went to Mike. He pulled away and fully undressed. He laid on the bed and smiled at them.

Alex smiled broadly and took his clothes off. He slowly crawled up to Dwayne. He took the older man's hard cock into his mouth and sucked. Mike bit his lower lip and looked at the older man, who beckoned him. Mike took off his clothes as well and crawled up beside Alex. The younger man let Dwayne go and let Mike have a turn. Dwayne threw his head back and let the boys do their work. He bucked his hips up when he came. He watched as they cleaned him up.

"Get each other ready," Dwayne said.

Alex and Mike did as he asked. Dwayne watched as they worked each other up. He smiled and knew that they had done this with each other before.

"Mike, I want you to top Alex first," Dwayne said.

Alex laid on his stomach with one of the pillows under his hips. He looked to Mike as he lined himself up before pushing himself in. The younger man moaned and buried his face into another pillow. Mike started off slow before Dwayne came up behind him.

"Hold still," he said.

He pushed himself into the blond.

"Shit," Mike said.

Dwayne was still and rubbed Mike's spine.

"Please move," Alex said.

"Yes, baby," Dwayne said with a snap of his hips.

Both young men let a pleasured moan. The Rock smiled as he pumped into Mike. He changed his speeds causing the younger man to beg him.

"You sound like a whore," Dwayne said. "I love it."

Mike smiled and bit into the side of Alex's neck.

"Damn, Mike!" Alex breathed. "Feels so good."

Alex came and Mike soon followed. The Rock slammed into Mike and emptied himself into the younger man. The three stayed in their positions until Dwayne moved.

"Mike, on your back," the Rock said. "Alex, top him."

The two switched positions and Dwayne entered Alex.

"My fucking god," Alex said.

"Feels good, don't he?" Mike asked.

Alex nodded and kissed his twin.

Dwayne went to work and fucked Alex senseless. He lay between the two blonds when he was done. He kissed Alex and Mike.

"You boys had fun?" Dwayne asked.

They sleepily nodded.

"Now, who do you belong to?"

"You," they answered.

"Good."

They settled down to sleep.

…

Dwayne woke with a start. He looked around his room and sighed. He rubbed his face and frowned. He looked to the left of him and looked to the right of him. He got out of bed not bothering to put on clothes. He walked out to the living room and spotted Alex feeding Mike Coconut Truffles.

"This is where you two are," the older man said.

They looked at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Hungry?"

"A little," Alex answered.

Dwayne nodded. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's just 10:37 now. How about I call for more room service and we can watch some movies?"

The boys smiled.

The Rock nodded and ordered them dinner. They took a quick shower and dressed. They cuddled on the couch with Dwayne in the middle.

"After dinner, you think we could get another round?" Mike asked.

"Wait," Alex began, "is this a one time thing?"

Dwayne shook his head. "I find you both attractive. The whole bromance thing...hot. I wanted it to last just a little longer, but you know how Creative can be. I know that I want you both...that is if you both want me."

"YES!" they said.

The Rock smiled. "Good."

"So...another round?" Mike asked again.

"Another round," the older man answered.

The blond kissed him.

The Rock looked to Alex and kissed him as well. They all settled down and watched a horror flick that caused the boys to snuggle closer to him. The Rock smiled and was happy with to have two cute lovers.

**~The End~  
**


	2. Boy's Night In

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**********A/N: The Emcee and I are good friends. She loves Jericho and Evan together. I don't think that I can ever do them justice, but she challenged me like a year ago. Gauntlet thrown down, gauntlet picked up. I just hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Boys Night In**

Chris recognized that familiar smell. It was a strong metallic odor. He looked around the corner and saw Evan painting his finger nails and toe nails. Around the younger man sat Jeff Hardy, John Morrison, Alex Riley, and the Miz. They talked amongst themselves and laughed while they all painted their nails. Chris shook his head and went to his man cave. Cena, Dave, Hunter, and Randy were setting up the poker table.

"About time you got here," Hunter said.

"What took you so long?" Batista asked.

"Just stopped to check in on the boys," Chris answered. "They're fine. Painting their nails."

"Doing womanly things as usual," Randy said with a smile.

"Alex is kind of womanly," Cena replied.

"Not as womanly as Morrison," Hunter said.

"And Jeff's no different?" Dave shot back.

"They're all kind of womanly," Chris replied, "but we love them."

The men nodded.

...

"Do you like this color?" Evan asked as he showed his nails.

"Not so much,"Alex said. "It looked better in the bottle."

"I know," Evan sighed.

"Just take it off and try this purple one," Morrison said.

"Purple doesn't look good on me," Evan protested.

"I do like this blue," Mike replied. "I think Cena will like it too."

Jeff looked up and thought a moment. "What doesn't Cena like?"

"That man likes anything Mike does," Alex said.

"He likes Mike's ass more," Morrison said.

Evan laughed as he took off the polish. "Mike does have a nice ass."

...

"So when are you getting married, Chris?" Hunter asked.

"Say what?" Jericho asked.

"When are the wedding bells?" Cena asked.

Jericho stared at them.

"Oh, my God, I think you broke him, Hunt," Dave said.

Randy quirked his eyebrow as he stared at his cards. "Give me three." He threw the three he didn't want. "Better yet, Hunter, when are you gonna make an honest man out of Jeff?"

"Man, y'all been together for like what...nine years?" Dave asked.

"One step ahead of ya guys," Hunter said as he pulled a box out of his pants pocket. He showed him the ring.

"Nice," Dave said. "You're gonna love married life."

"Like you?" John asked.

"I love it," Batista said. "Morrison is so hot when he cooks for me or does little things. He loves leaving me notes and voice-mails. I love it when he wears a dress. Easier access."

"Morrison cooks?" Jericho asked.

"Mike taught him," John stated.

"Mike can cook?" Jericho asked.

Cena nodded.

"Man, he bakes the best damn cookies," Randy said, "but Alex's cakes are wow."

"I would have to agree to that," Batista said.

"Hmm...cake," Hunter replied.

...

"Man, did I tell you what Randy did the other day?" Alex asked Mike.

The older man shook his head.

"As we all know, Randy is not the romantic type," Alex began. "Two days ago, I come home from visiting my parents and he had cooked dinner for me."

"You serious?" Jeff asked as he rolled the small nail polish bottle in his hands.

Alex nodded. "He had chocolate covered strawberries for me as well. Well, we spent the night in. The next morning, he gave me a present." Alex flashed his diamond bracelet.

"Nice," the guys said.

"He also gave me a puppy. It's a cute little pug."

"Aw," Mike said. "I always wanted one of those. Cena said that they're ugly."

"They're not ugly," Evan said.

"They're pugly," Jeff said. "I can't stand small dogs. Give me a huskie, a chow...a big manly dog any time."

"I like small dogs," Evan replied. "You can carry them around."

"Done," Morrison said as he examined his toenails.

"Oh," Alex said as he looked at Morrison's nails.

"I love the swirls," Jeff said.

"I took a page out of your playbook," Morrison said.

"I see that," Jeff replied. "I love the colors that you used."

The Shaman of Sexy smiled. "Now, I just have to do my finger nails."

"Take your time," Evan said. "With the boys playing poker we're going to be here for a while."

"True," Alex said.

"Who's looking after your puppy?" Evan asked.

"Kofi," Alex replied. "He melted when he saw him. Glenn is going to buy him one."

"Kane is such a softie," Jeff stated.

...

"So, I can't believe this motherfucker left my ass stranded in some random hotel tied...naked to the bed," Cena replied.

"It was for your own good," Randy said.

"I would have to agree with that," Hunter added.

"Anyways," Cena said as he rolled his eyes. "I was left there for an hour until the hotel door opened. I didn't know what to think. Then, Mike entered. I was like 'Shit.' Mike stopped short and just stood there. He looked at this paper and looked back at me. He shut the door quickly and pressed his back against it. He was just as confused as I was. He asked me, 'Is this for my birthday or is this a joke?'. I just stared at him and replied, 'This is more a of a joke on me. Randy tied me up.'"

"Great way to burst the poor boy's bubble," Randy replied.

"Shut it," John said.

"What did Mike do?" Batista asked.

"He untied me and we ended up talking," John said. "Since it was his birthday, I took him to dinner. I found out that he had a crush on me and decided why not give it a chance, you know? That night, we rented some videos, went back to the hotel room, and made-out...a lot."

"So much so that I had to go back and retrieve them," Randy said.

Hunter nodded. "I was with you at the time. I never want to see you naked again, John. Mike on the other hand...cute. He has a nice ass."

"Don't let Jeff hear you say that," Jericho warned.

"Please, Jeff talks about Mike's ass all the time," Hunter replied.

"Surprisingly, Morrison does that too," Dave confessed.

"Really?" Randy asked.

The large man nodded. "It's something about Mike's ass that causes Morrison to talk about it. He likes how it's shaped and how it feels."

Cena looked at him."

"They were tag-team partners," Jericho reminded him. "It wouldn't surprise me if they made-out once or twice."

"Numerous times," Dave said. "Morrison told me. He said that if he was a true top, he would be so tapping Mike's ass."

Cena stared at him. "Well, thank goodness he's not."

Hunter laughed. "I'm gonna get some more snacks."

The Game got up and left the man cave. He went upstairs and headed toward the kitchen. He got want was needed and did a quick check on the boys.

Mike and Jeff were on their hands and knees asses toward Evan, Alex, and Morrison.

"Mike has a nice ass," Morrison replied.

"I don't see it," Alex replied.

"What can you not see?" Jeff asked. "I love Mike's ass. It's better than mine. Touch them if you have to."

Alex rolled his eyes and went to grope their asses. "You both have nice asses, but you know who has a great ass?"

Mike and Jeff turned to look at him.

"Don't tell Randy this, but Cena," Alex replied.

"I would have to agree to that," Morrison said.

"Cena does have a nice bubble butt," Jeff replied.

"My John does have a nice booty," Mike added.

"It kind of reminds me of a Black man's ghetto butt," Jeff said. "Like R-Truth's ass."

Hunter shook his head and went back downstairs.

"Man, what took you so long?" Jericho asked.

"The boys were looking at Mike's ass and the conversation turned to Cena's bubble butt," Hunter replied.

Cena went red while the guys laughed.

"Ya gotta admit, John, you do have a nice ass," Dave said. "If you were a bottom, I would try to hit that."

Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Randy and Jericho asked.

"Hell yeah," Hunter replied. "Me and Dave aren't the only ones that have been thinking about."

"Brock," Dave said.

John made a gagging noise.

Jericho thought about and nodded. "I would have to agree, John."

"Brock is not a handsome looking man," Randy replied.

"Kane," Hunter added.

John stared at him. "You know...maybe. But he's not that attractive to me."

"I don't know. Have you seen his penis?" Jericho asked.

Randy nodded. "I thought about becoming a bottom just to see what it would be like to be fucked by him."

Dave laughed.

"He's great," Jericho said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I was curious," Jericho said, "and he rocked my world. I enjoyed it, but his broodiness was a real turn off."

"That man does brood," Hunter said.

"I'm surprised that he's with Kofi," Dave replied. "I didn't think he was into the whole Jungle Fever thing."

"You know that shocked the hell out of me as well," Hunter said before he took a sip of his beer.

"You weren't there for the whole thing," John replied.

"He was stalking the poor boy," Randy added. "It was going on for months."

"Me and Punk tried to protect Kofi because we didn't know what Kane was capable of," John explained. "Who knew that he was be such a softie when he's with Kofi?"

"That boy could get away with murder and Kane would hide the evidence and keep him safe," Hunter replied.

"I believe it," Jericho said. "Oh, Undertaker."

"Aah!" John screamed. "Seriously?"

Hunter and Dave nodded.

"Thank goodness for Cody," John said. "Sorry Randy."

The Viper shook his head. "I've walked in on those two more that I should have. Who knew that Cody was so flexible?"

Hunter raised his hand.

"Are you confessing something?" Jericho asked.

"Jeff and I had a threesome with Cody. It was hot," Hunter answered.

...

"I really don't know how to ask Randy if we can spice things up a bit," Alex admitted.

"What do you mean 'spice things up'?" Jeff asked.

"Bondage," Alex replied.

The others looked at him.

"You read '50 Shades', didn't you?" Morrison asked.

Alex shook his head. "'The Story of O" and the Sleeping Beauty Trilogy."

"Bondage is nice," Mike answered. "John and I have fun with it once a month."

"Really?" Evan and Morrison asked.

Mike nodded.

"I might have to talk to you about that," Alex said.

"You know what," Mike began, "I'll talk to John and when we have our play time, you and Randy can come over and watch."

"Excellent," the twin said.

"I'm curious too," Jeff said.

"I'll talk to Cena and see what we can do," Mike replied. "Might just invite you all."

"Awesome," Morrison said.

Evan smiled.

The men folk came upstairs and gathered into the living room.

"You ready to go?" Dave asked his husband.

"Yup. You like my nails?" Morrison showed them off.

"Nice."

Everyone said their good-byes after they cleaned up. Evan and Jericho sat on the couch and watched a movie. Every so often, the older man would gaze upon the younger man. He felt lucky to have someone like Evan. The younger man made him feel young, loved, and wanted.

"Whatcha thinking?" Evan asked.

"About how great this day was and...how much I love you."

Evan turned to look at him. "I love you too."

"What do you think about...um...marriage?"

"I would like to get married one day, but I'm happy with what we have now. No sense into rushing things. We've only been together for a year. Why do you ask?"

"I was talking with the guys and they mentioned how you and I should get married."

Evan chuckled. "First off, Dave and Morrison are happily married. Second, Hunter doesn't have any room to talk seeing how he and Jeff have been together for like ten years and aren't married. Third, Randy isn't ready to get married seeing how he went through a bitter divorce. And finally, when is John and Mike getting married? They seem to be next in line right after Hunter and Jeff if you ask me. I'm happy with how things are. One day, yes. I would love to walk down that aisle and say our vows."

"You mean that?"

"Hell yes. I think we'd be an awesome married couple."

Chris thought about it. "More awesome than the Miz's ass?"

"His ass is okay."

"More awesome than Cena's ass?"

Evan closed his mouth.

"Hunter walked in on y'all talking about asses. I don't care. Cena does have a nice ass."

The sprite smiled. "He does. I would say that John has the best ass in that relationship."

"I would have to agree." Chris hugged the younger man. "We should have more Boys Night Ins."

"We should," Evan replied. "Mike is going to talk to John about having it at their place."

"Nice, I can't wait."

The younger man smiled and snuggled closer to his lover. He couldn't wait as well.

**~End~**


	3. Sexual Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: Don't forget to vote.**

**Sexual Healing**

Alex slowly limped to his room. Being attacked by Kane was no fun...no fun at all. At least it was better than jobbing to Tensai last year. He slid his card-key and entered. He threw his gym bag down next to his luggage and sat on the edge of his bed. He stayed there for a few minutes before he decided a shower was in order. He got his pajama bottoms and went to the bathroom. He got into the shower and moaned as the warm water washed the day away. When the water ran cold, he got out and dressed. He went and laid on the king-sized bed.

It wasn't until 11:39pm when he woke up to strong hands massaging his back. He moaned and buried his face into his pillow.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" the voice asked.

"No," Alex mumbled. "Keep rubbing."

The man chuckled and continued. He worked his way down to Alex's lower back and to the muscular globes he loved so much. He kissed them and ran his tongue up the crack.

Alex whined a little. He looked over his shoulders at the unmasked man. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Glenn looked up and smiled at him. "What makes you think that I can't finish it?"

Alex smiled. "So...your Halle Berry's biggest fan?"

The older man chuckled as he massaged Alex's ass. "I'm your biggest fan as well."

"I love you too, baby."

Glenn pulled Alex's cheeks apart and licked the tight entrance. The younger man buried his head into his pillow once again. He enjoyed the feel of Kane's rough tongue against him. He also loved how the older man's large hands massaged his muscular ass.

Kane and Alex definitely were the odd couple in WWE. Kane was the Devil's Favorite Demon and Alex was the Varsity Villain turned Varsity Hero. Kane was dark and broody and his play thing was fire. Alex was always smiling and up on the latest trends and styles.

Behind closed doors the masks always came off. Kane was Glenn and Alex was Kevin. Glenn was a smart and articulate man, who was very opinionated and loved to have fun. Kevin, also smart, was more laid back. Both men found common ground with their love of wrestling and literature. Often times, they would cuddle up and read to each other instead of going out with the other guys on the roster when they were on the road.

Glenn kissed his way up Kevin's back. "How ya feeling?"

"Great...until you stopped," he replied.

The older man chuckled. "I thought you would want something else."

"I want you."

Glenn rolled off and went to his bag. Kevin looked up and watched as his boyfriend rummage through the luggage. Glenn got out a bottle of lube and went back to the bed.

"You could have just put it in," Kevin said.

The older man shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

Kevin smiled and watched as Glenn lubed himself up. The older man lined himself up and pushed in causing both men to moan. They made love until Glenn dropped on his side of the bed. He stared up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He felt his young boyfriend curl up beside him.

"That was great," Kevin said.

"I'm happy that you enjoyed it," Glenn said. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"No biggie." The younger man shifted around a bit. "It's work and I know that you were upset with how things turned out. I can't believe that Punk went off-script like that."

"I can," Glenn said.

Kevin nodded. He kissed his lover's chest.

"I love it when you do that."

"I know."

Both men looked toward the wall when they heard a loud yelp followed by a pleasured moan. Kevin smiled while Glenn chuckled.

"Sounds like your brother and my best friend are having some fun of their own," Kevin said.

"Can you blame them?" Glenn asked. "Mike doesn't get to see Mark all that often unless he gets a day or two off or when Taker comes back."

"How long you think they'll keep going?"

Glenn thought a bit. "For awhile."

Kevin stared up at him.

"Want more?"

Kevin nodded. "I need some more of your healing."

"My pleasure," the older man growled before he attacked the younger man's lips with his own.

**~The End~**


	4. Junior

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This is for HellsOwnBelle. I hope she and y'all enjoy. **

**************A/N2: Sorry it's been awhile. Work and writing my novel has taken up my time. I'll try to update more often.  
**

**Junior**

Randy sat in his truck as he stared up at the house he called his own from the moment he and his lover moved in. It felt like home, it smelled like home, it was home. Now, it felt different and he couldn't place his finger on it. It wasn't a good feeling nor it wasn't a bad feeling. It was a feeling that something had changed. For two weeks, Adam had become withdrawn and refused to talk to him. Randy felt lost and didn't know what he had did wrong.

Randy sighed and got out of the truck. He gathered the roses that he had bought and the box of chocolate. He walked up the steps and unlocked the door. The house was dark, but he could hear the television going. He made his way to the living room and saw Adam curled up to his best friend with used tissues all over the coffee table. Adam had a Kleenex to his nose and sniffed. Both new were watching "Junior."

"Adam...you need to stop crying," Jay said.

"I can't help it," Adam replied. "This is such a great movie."

Jay turned his head slightly to stare at his friend. "You serious?"

"It is."

Jay shook his head. "Have you told Randy yet?"

"Told me what?" Randy asked.

Both Canadians looked at him. Adam started to cry. He got up and ran out of the room.

"What did I do?" Randy asked.

"Nothing and yet everything," Jay replied. He spied the flowers and chocolate. "Go give them to him."

Randy nodded and went searching for his older lover. It didn't take that long; Adam lay in their bed crying his eyes out.

"Sweetie, I bought a peace offering," Randy said.

The blond looked up at him, eyes red.

"Baby, what's going on?" Randy asked as he made his way to the bed. "What ever it is we can get through this."

Adam started to cry again.

Randy, not being the soothing type, had no choice but to drop the flowers and chocolate to take his lover into his arms.

"Adam, baby, I love you," Randy cooed.

"Dear God man! Tell him already!" Jay exclaimed from the doorway.

Adam hiccuped as he pulled away from Randy. He mumbled something as he wiped his tears away.

"What?" Randy asked.

Adam hiccuped while mumbling.

Randy stared at his boyfriend. "In English this time."

The Canadian calmed down and lowly said, "I'm pregnant."

The younger man stared at his lover. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Randy! I'm pregnant!" Adam yelled.

Randy thought a moment. "We're going to be parents?"

"Yes, you idiot. We're going to be Dads. The diapers, the spit-ups, the long nights..."

Randy kissed Adam to shut him up.

"What? What was that for?" Adam asked.

"I love you, you idiot. I'm happy. We're gonna be Dads."

"So...you're not upset?"

"Why would I be? We're gonna have a little one."

"Told ya so," Jay said. "I'm gonna watch a good movie."

They watched him leave.

"How long have you known?" the younger man asked.

"Two weeks..." Adam answered. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You could have just told me." Randy picked up the flowers and chocolate again. He handed them to his boyfriend. "I thought I did something wrong. Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

Adam nodded.

Randy pressed his forehead against Adam's. "'Junior' is a great movie, huh?"

"It's the only movie with a pregnant man in it that we own," Adam defended.

"I'll give you that." Randy sighed. "Let's go watch a movie with Jay."

He helped the older man up and they went back downstairs to the living room. Randy stopped short and shook his head.

"'The Dead Hate the Living'?" Randy questioned.

Jay shrugged. "Never heard of it and never saw it."

Adam and Randy smirked. They sat down and cuddled with each other while Jay suffered the consequences.

**~The End~**


	5. His Muse

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This is for Infection13. I hope she and y'all enjoy. **

******************A/N 2: Sorry it's been awhile. Work and writing my novel has taken up my time. I'll try to update more often**.

**A/N 3: Here is what to come on the one-shots - Undertaker/John Cena, Shawn Michaels/Chris Jericho, Kane/John, R-Truth/JoMo, & The Rock/Alex Riley.**

**His Muse**

Randy sat in the bar while he nursed his sorrow away. He fiddled with the label on his beer as he thought of the last few hours. He had a great SmackDown taping, hung out with Cena for an hour, and went back to his hotel room to propose to his long time boyfriend, Cody. That didn't happen. He barely got to walk down the hallway when he spotted his boyfriend and childhood friend, Ted, lip-locked in front of his room, hands roaming every where. Normally, Randy would fly off the handle and go on the attack, but he didn't. He slowly backed away and ended up at the bar.

"Whatcha ya doing here by your lonesome?" a voice asked.

Randy recognized the Southern drawl. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

The Charismatic Enigma sat down next to the younger man. He stared at him for a long time. "You look sad."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

Jeff pursed his lips together and shrugged his shoulders. "May I have a Coke please?"

The bartender poured him a glass.

"No beer?" Randy asked.

The older man shook his head. "I need to think."

Randy didn't want to know about Jeff's problems and he didn't want to talk about his own problems as well. He just sat and drank his beer.

"Tit for tat?" Jeff asked.

"What?" Randy responded.

"Tit for tat. I give you a bit of info and you give me a bit of info."

Randy began to shake his head.

"Come on. It'll at least help me out."

The younger man stared at Jeff. He slowly nodded.

"Matt's mad at me for calling Adam a whore."

"That's my tag-team partner you're insulting."

"But Adam is a whore."

Randy thought about it. "He was until he and your brother got together."

Jeff shrugged. "Your turn."

"I was having a damn good day and it turned to shit."

The older man nodded. "Found out my boyfriend's been cheating on me."

"Damn." Randy shook his head. "Sorry."

"Should have seen it coming." Jeff sipped his drink. "I mean, Hunter and Shawn have been best friends for years, ya know? Something was bound to happen. I was hoping for marriage."

Randy stared at the older man. He really didn't know what to say. He knew how Jeff felt, but there were no words to comfort and soothe a breaking heart.

"Marriage?" Randy asked. "I can see you married. You'll make a beautiful bride."

"Right..." Jeff stared off.

The Legend Killer studied Jeff. There was an aura of sadness around him and despite that Jeff looked really handsome and at peace.

"I was going to propose to Cody, but he was making out with our good friend, Ted," Randy replied.

Jeff turned to look at him. "You serious?"

Randy nodded.

"No wonder you didn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am."

Jeff felt the younger man's pain and wanted to do something that would make him feel better. "Matt's with Adam tonight. Come to my room."

"I'm not looking for a one night stand."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Just come with me." Jeff paid for his drink and Randy's.

Randy finished his beer and followed the younger Hardy. They went to his room and Randy sat down on the edge of the bed while Jeff got his sketchbook and pencils out.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Take off your clothes. I want to sketch you," Jeff replied.

"What?"

"Just do as I say."

The Legend Killer sighed and took off his clothes. Jeff went about posing the younger man and nodded. He took his book and pencils and started to sketch. Randy watched the older man and smiled. The way that Jeff looked sitting in the chair with so much focus as he drew the Legend Killer was different from the other times he observed the younger Hardy. This Hardy was serene. Yes, Jeff was a handsome man, but at that moment, he was beautiful.

Hours went by, but Randy didn't mind staying in the same position just for Jeff. He enjoyed how those green eyes took him in, how those hands moved across the paper, and how Jeff's eyebrows creased when he was in deep thought. Their cellphones went off, but they ignored them.

Jeff smiled when he was finished.

"How is it?" Randy asked as he moved around to ease his muscles and loosen up.

Jeff walked over and sat on the bed to show the Legend Killer.

Randy looked over the picture and smiled. "That's awesome."

"Thank you." He stood up. "You want something to drink?"

He nodded. "Sprite will be fine."

"I'll go get it. Want any candy?" Jeff took the sketchbook and placed it onto the nightstand.

Randy shook his head.

Jeff grabbed his wallet and headed out, leaving Randy to dress. Once he was done, he looked over to the sketchbook and took it. He flipped through it and found that there were several sketches of him while he slept. Randy had a habit of finding a quiet place in whatever arena they were in and taking a nap.

Jeff came back and stared at him.

"You're a great artist. To be honest, I like this better than your abstract stuff," Randy said.

"Sorry," the younger Hardy said. "I just couldn't help myself. You look peaceful when you sleep. I guess you can say that you're my muse."

The younger laughed. His phone went off again. "I should get that."

Jeff nodded. He watched as Randy took his phone out of his pants' pocket. The Legend Killer stared at his phone. He pressed ignore and looked to the younger Hardy.

"Why did you do that?" Jeff asked.

"What do you want to do next?"

Jeff looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's like two in the morning. We should get some sleep."

The Legend Killer nodded as he stood up. "I guess I should get going then."

"You don't have to."

Randy stared at him.

"You said no one night stands. I just want to cuddle with you."

"Cuddle with me?"

"To be honest, Cody says that you're the best cuddler. Hunter doesn't cuddle all that much, but I've always wanted to cuddle with you."

The Legend Killer stared at him and nodded. He took off his clothes once again except his boxers and Jeff did the same. They lay together with Jeff being encircled by strong arms. The younger Hardy hummed and inhaled deeply.

"Did you just sniff me?" Randy asked.

Jeff blushed. "Yes."

He smirked as they hunkered down for the night.

In the morning, Randy carefully pried himself free from Jeff's grasp. He looked at his phone. He got ten texts, four voice-mails, and fifteen missed calls. All were from Cody. He sighed and got up. He wrote a quick note for Jeff and left the room. He made his way to his room and stood in front of the door. He unlocked it and entered.

Cody and Ted sat on the bed. Cody turned his head and jumped up from his seat.

"Where were you?" he asked. "I was calling and calling, but you didn't answer."

Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"Randy, Cody was worried," Ted said.

The Apex Predator replied, "I needed to clear my head."

"About what?" Cody asked.

Randy leaned against the dresser. "How long have you and Teddy been sneaking behind my back?"

Both men stared at him.

"Wha-what?" Cody asked.

"How long...have you and Teddy...been sneaking...behind my back?" Randy asked once more.

"There's nothing going on between us," Cody said.

"Then, why were you two making out in front of the door last night?"

Ted looked to the ground as Cody gulped.

Randy smiled. "Yeah...I saw you both. So, how long?"

"Last night was the first time," Cody answered. "I swear, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"It did." He pushed himself off the dresser. "I'm gonna get my things and leave before I do something that I might regret."

Cody and Ted watched as Randy packed up his stuff and left. The third generation wrestler wandered back up to Jeff's room and knocked.

The Rainbow-haired Warrior answered the door. "Hi."

"Hi," Randy greeted.

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Thinking about heading to the next city...if you want to join me."

"What about the Dashing One?"

Randy dropped his luggage and took Jeff into his arms. "What if I told you that I wanted to be your muse?"

The younger Hardy smiled. "I would love that."

They kissed each other and tightened the embrace.

"What the fuck?"

They pulled apart and stared at Matt and Adam.

"Hey, Matty. Me and Randy are going to the next city." Jeff grabbed his stuff. "Bye."

Jeff took Randy by his hand and ran off.

Matt stared after them. He looked to Adam. "What the fuck?"

Adam laughed and shook his head. "Let's get you packed."

Matt smirked. "Yeah...right."

"Hey...it's your fault for getting me all hot and bothered."

"Fine. You win."

Both men entered the room with Matt smacking Adam's ass.

**~The End~**


	6. His Property

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This is for SlytherinQueen020. I hope she will enjoy it as well as y'all.**

**************A/N 2: One-shot Updates - Shawn Michaels/Chris Jericho, Kane/John Cena, R-Truth/JoMo, The Rock/Alex Riley, & Alberto Del Rio/Dolph Ziggler.**

**His Property**

It was Friday night and Mark sat in his living room watching T.V. He had been doing that for the past eighteen months since Jeff left him. They were together for five years and he thought that they would end up married. The younger man thought different and broke it off with Mark to follow his dreams. The older man didn't argue, but he let go Jeff in hopes that the younger man would see how much it would hurt Mark when he left. Mark hadn't heard from Jeff in fifteen months.

He sighed and flipped to a different channel. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. Mark didn't bother going to answer it because he knew who was there.

"Honestly, bro," Glenn said as he came in. "You couldn't get off your fat ass to greet me?"

"No."

Glenn stared at him. "He's not coming back."

Mark glared up at him.

"Please, that don't work on me any more."

"Wh are you here?" Mark asked.

"You need to pick yourself up."

"Not now."

"If not now, then when?" Glenn sat down on the edge of the coffee table and stared directly into his brother's eyes. "Jeff's not coming back. It's been almost two years."

"Eighteen months."

"Same thing." Glenn sighed. "I'm worried about you. That's why I got you a gift."

"Say what?"

Glenn looked up and waved someone over. Mark looked over as well.

Three young men came into the room. One was smaller than the other two, but all three were muscular, blond, and had blue eyes.

"Mark, I went to an auction and got you...and me some property," Glenn said.

"Say what?" Mark asked as he looked to Glenn.

"You heard," Glenn said as he stood up. "John, please come here."

The bigger man stepped forward. He wore jean shorts, a red shirt, and red cap. The other two hugged each other as he left their side.

"Mark, this is John," Glenn said. "John, this is Mark, my brother. He'll be your new owner."

John nodded.

"Who are they?" Mark asked.

Glenn smiled. "The smaller one is Mike and the other is Alex. I found them cute and couldn't separate them. So I bought them both...while shopping for you."

"I prefer 'the Miz' or 'Miz'," Mike replied.

Alex smirked and shook his head.

"I'll call you whatever I want, boy," Glenn said.

Mike smiled and hid his face in the crook of Alex's neck.

Glenn chuckled. "See, cute. John here likes cars and bikes, up your alley, he also likes to work out and keep in shape, and likes action movies."

John gave a crooked smile.

Glenn reached into his back pocket and got out some papers. He looked them over and went to hand Mark one. "That's John's paperwork and his bags are next to the door. He's all yours, big brother."

With that Glenn left with his two boys.

Mark looked to John and studied him. He was a lot bigger than Jeff but cute. He had beautiful blue eyes and was clean shaven.

"John, right?" Mark asked.

"Yes, sir. John Cena."

Mark nodded. "Sit, watch some TV with me."

The younger man took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing much."

John nodded and they both watched TV for about two hours without saying a thing.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked.

"I can eat," John said with a small smile.

"What do you like?"

"I can eat anything. I love food."

Mark chuckled and stood up. "I was going to make some sandwiches tonight seeing how it was just me. I'm thinking pizza now."

"I love pizza."

"Papa John's, Domino's, Pizza Hut, Little Caesar's, or Marcello's?"

"What's Marcello's?"

Mark smiled. "You're in for a treat."

John's smile broadened.

The older man stared at him. "You have a beautiful smile."

A slight blush washed over John. "Thank you."

Mark searched for his cellphone. When he found it, he dialed the familiar number. "Hey, Marcello. How are you tonight? I'm doing well. I'm ordering take-out. Let's see, the Fried Calamari, Zucchini Fritte, and Crab Cakes to start. One large Steak Pizza and Seafood Cannelloni. Two Chocolate Dreams. I have a guest. He's...different from Jeff but cute. I'll be there in thirty."

He went back to the living room where he found John looking through his DVD collection.

"Impressed?" Mark asked.

John nodded.

"John, tell me a little bit about yourself. Why auction yourself off?"

He looked to Mark. "I needed the money for my family. What your brother paid it should be enough to last them six months to a year."

The older man nearly chocked. "Say what?"

John nodded. "I didn't know your brother had that kind of money."

"Hold on a minute." Mark used his cellphone to check is account. "That sneaky sonuvabitch."

"What?"

Mark shook his head.

"I'm glad that your brother won."

"Why?"

"Some guy named Brock Lesnar was betting as well."

The older man clenched his jaw. He knew of Brock and he hated him for what he did to all of his young lovers including Jeff.

"I'm glad as well. Listen, stay put and I'll go get the dinner."

John nodded and watched him leave. He decided that he needed to put his stuff away and went searching for an empty room. There were a lot of rooms, but he chose the one that was next to the master bedroom. He put all of his clothes away and placed the luggage into the closet.

Since he finished that task rather quickly, he went into the master bedroom. There was a California King-sized bed along with a wooden dresser and nightstands. Red and black blankets covered the bed bed. John nodded and inhaled. The room smelled of Mark. He spotted a picture on the right nightstand and went to it. It was of Mark and another man. They looked happy together.

"John," Mark called.

He went to meet the older man in the living room. Mark was unpacking the bags of food.

"It smells good," John said as he sat down. He took off his cap and placed it on the armrest. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the room right next to yours."

"That's fine," the older man said.

Both men dug in and John enjoyed it the most. Mark liked the sounds of satisfaction coming from the younger man. He stared at him while they ate. John was a bigger than Jeff and had shorter hair. His blue eyes twinkled and drew you in just like Jeff's green eyes. He had a nice ass, probably nicer than Jeff's.

"Mark?" John said.

"Yes?"

"What are your plans with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm your property now. You can do whatever you want with me. I can be your maid, your cook, your sex slave. What are your plans with me? I can clean, I can cook some what, but I've never had sex with a man..."

"John...John...I don't know yet. I mean, Glenn bought you for me."

John nodded. "Did you have another property before me?"

Mark shook his head. "I had a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"He's been gone for eighteen months."

"Sorry to hear that." John scooted closer to Mark and gave him a hug.

"It's not your fault."

They finished up and got ready for the night. He knocked on the door and peeked his head in. He stared at John's bare chest and the swell of his ass in his sweatpants.

John looked at him. "Yes?"

"I wanted to make sure that you had everything," Mark said.

"I do."

The older man nodded and entered the room. "If you need anything, I'm next door."

John smiled.

Mark went and hugged the younger man. John went stiff and then loosened up and hugged him back. He sighed and nuzzled into the crook of the older man's neck. Mark held him tighter. He missed the feeling of having someone in his arms, the warmth and love that came from it. After a minute, he pulled away and smiled at John.

"Just next door," Mark reminded him.

They spent a month together, trying to get to know each other. Mark enjoyed the younger man's company and liked how they would sit out on the back deck to watch the stars. John had gotten better with cooking with Mark's help and he had branched out from making hamburgers to baked salmon and meatloaf and other main dishes.

One day, Glenn invited them over for a cookout.

Mike and Alex ran around the pool and fired water guns at each other. Glenn stood at the barbecue pit and watched over the meat. Mark and John brought over drinks and desserts.

"John!" Mike called.

"Come play with us," Alex added.

John looked to Mark as he placed down the last pie. The older man nodded. John took off his shirt and kicked off his flip-flops. He went over to them as he smiled. The two boys grabbed him and threw him into the pool. They jumped in and horsed around.

"So, am I a good matchmaker or what?" Glenn asked.

"He's sweet," Mark said.

"Have you two...?"

Mark stared at his brother. "That's personal."

"You haven't. That's fine. It took me awhile to get those two on the same page, but we make it work."

Mark looked to the twins. "Let me guess, Mike is the Prima Donna and Alex is the quiet one."

Glen nodded, "But they're so cute."

The older brother laughed.

"Mike, Alex, can we talk?" John asked as he pulled himself out of the pool. He sat on the edge to look at the two.

"Sure," Mike said.

Alex nodded.

"How...is it? I mean, how does it feel?" John asked.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Sex with a man," John clarified.

Mike smiled. "You and Mark haven't yet?"

"He'll be my first," the older of the three confessed.

The two stared at him.

Alex got out of the pool and sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "I understand where you're coming from. I mean, in high school I was a lady's man until Mike came to town. I wanted to be like him, be with him...he was my world. We experimented with each other and I loved him."

Mike smiled and blushed.

"Then, his family moved and I didn't get to see him anymore. I was glad that we found each other at the auction and I was happy that Glenn bought us both."

"Glenn is so sweet," Mike said. "You would think that he would be rough, but he's not. He takes care of us and we take care of him."

"Even if you can be a brat sometimes," Alex said.

Mike stuck out his tongue and pushed away from the two. He floated on his back.

"The first time I bottomed I was really scared," Alex confessed. "Mike coached me through the whole thing."

"But what if I don't like it? What if I prefer to be a top or just like women?"

The younger man thought about it and said, "You never know if you don't try."

"Alex, Mike, John! Food's ready," Glenn said.

Alex was up and over to the table like a flash of lightning. John was confused on how fast the younger man moved. Mark looked at his confusion and laughed.

Everyone enjoyed the meal and John knew why Alex ran so fast. Glenn was a really good cook. Soon, Mark and he left and went home. They sat out on the back deck and watched the night pass.

"Mark," John began.

He looked to the younger man.

"I would like for us to get better acquainted."

"Better...acquainted?"

John looked up him with his blue eyes.

"Oh. OH!" Mark ran his hand over his bald head.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. You know what? Forget what I just said." John got up to leave.

Mark grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto his lap. John blushed.

"I would like to get better acquainted as well," Mark said. He hugged the younger man closer to him.

"Okay," John whispered.

They stayed like that until they went inside. Mark held John's hand and took him to the master bedroom.

"I need to get some pajamas," John said.

"Just sleep in your boxers," Mark said.

John blushed deeply. "Okay."

They stripped and got under the covers. Mark took John into his arms and kissed him. The younger man responded and held Mark close to him.

"We, uh, should go to sleep," Mark said after an hour of them making out.

John smiled and nodded.

They would kiss, cuddle, make-out, or hold hands for hours on end. Two weeks went by before John got the nerve to give Mark a blowjob. He had watched gay porn and read about giving the perfect fellatio. The older man was surprised that John went down on him. He wanted their first time to be special, but John wanted him to feel good and for that he fell for the younger man.

The next day, Mark returned the favor and John begged for more than just a blowjob. Mark smiled and kissed him.

Two months went by and Mark gave John his checkbook.

"What's this for?" John asked.

"Look at the checks," Mark replied.

He did so and found that his name was added onto Mark's account.

"If you need anything, you don't have to ask me for money. Just go out and get it."

John smiled and kissed the older man.

"In fact, why don't you go to town and shop around for a few hours while I make dinner?" Mark suggested.

"Okay," John said. He grabbed the keys and left.

He went to Game Stop, Movie Stop, and a few clothing stores. He didn't spend too much money because he didn't want Mark regretting adding his name to the account. John bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said.

"Well, well, well," Brock replied. "What do we have here? A lost property?"

John stared at the man. "I'm not lost and my owner gave me permission to shop by myself."

Brock looked around. "Really? I should take you back to the auction house."

"What you should do is back off," Mike said as he walked over with Alex.

The large man smirked. "Or what?"

Glenn brought his hand down onto the man's shoulder and squeezed. "I don't think my brother would like you messing with what is his."

Brock clenched his jaws.

"Leave," Glenn said.

The large man stared at Glenn and walked off.

"Thanks," John said.

"No problem," Glenn replied. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Mark told me to take a few hours to myself while he cooked dinner," John answered.

The three men nodded.

"I think it's time for you to go home," Alex said.

"Don't want meat-head getting his hands on ya," Mike replied.

John nodded. They walked him to his car and they said their good-byes. John drove home and gathered his bags. He went inside.

"Mark, I'm home," John stated.

"Come in the dinning room," the older man said.

John placed his bags down and went to meet his owner. He stopped short as he stared at the table. A candle lit dinner awaited him. Mark pulled out a chair for him and John walked over.

"This looks really good," John said.

"I hope you'll enjoy it," Mark said.

"I love your cooking." John took a bite of his stuffed pasta. "Delicious."

The older man smiled. They ate their dinner before Mark cleared off the table. He led John to the master bedroom.

"Take off your clothes," Mark said.

John did so and stood in front of the man.

"So beautiful," Mark said. He went and lightly touched the younger man's chest. "Go sit."

John sat on the edge of the bed while Mark undressed. The older man left. John noticed the picture of Mark and his boyfriend was gone. He looked to the ground and gave a small smile. Mark came back with box. He sat beside John and opened it.

John licked his lips. "Chocolate covered strawberries."

Mark smiled. "Thought you would love them."

He fed the younger man some strawberries. He kissed and licked the chocolate bits from John's lips. The strawberries ended up being forgotten after awhile. Mark made love to the younger man until the early morning. They laid side by side embracing each other.

"That was beautiful," John whispered.

Mark smiled.

"I'm glad my first time was with you."

"I'm glad also."

"Do I call you 'Master' or something?"

Mark looked at John. "What do you mean?"

"I know that you're my owner and I just don't know what to call you."

"Call me by my name. Just because I own you doesn't mean anything. I like you."

"I like you too."

Mark kissed the younger man and they both settled down to sleep for awhile or until John decided he wanted more.

**~Das Ende~**


	7. Dancing King

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This is for LadyDragonblood. I hope she will enjoy it as well as y'all.**

******************A/N 2: One-shot Updates - Kane/John Cena, R-Truth/JoMo, The Rock/Alex Riley, Alberto Del Rio/Dolph Ziggler, & The Rock/Punk**.

**Dancing King**

Shawn had always wanted to learn how to dance. He was just too busy to go to classes. He worked hard, hung out with his best friend every once in awhile, and stayed home most of the time. After watching couples at a bar slow dance, he thought it was time for him to learn. He signed up for a class at the community center. The times for the classes appealed to him because it was later in the evening around nine plenty of time to rest after his shift.

Since it was his first day of class, he just wore his blue jeans, a tank top, and his cowboy boots. He put his hair in a pony tail to keep it out of his face. He was the only one in class and he felt better about it. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of anyone.

The dance instructor entered and Shawn gulped. The man was young with shoulder length hair. He was a bit shorter than Shawn and a little more muscular.

The man smiled at Shawn. "This is it?"

Shawn shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"All right. My name is Chris Jericho, you may call me Chris or Jericho. I don't mind. I'm a professional dancer. I know the waltz, samba, rumba, and other styles of dance. What's your name?"

"Shawn Michaels," Shawn replied.

Chris smiled again. "Okay, Shawn, why are you trying to learn how to dance?"

"Well, I've always wanted to learn but never had the time. In high school I took ballet because I needed to up my foot work for football. I enjoyed ballet, but college courses, football practices and games, and work got in the way. Now that I have a little time, I just wanted to learn to dance again."

The younger man nodded. "Awesome. Would you like to continue your ballet training or learn a different style of dancing?"

"I've always liked Latin style dancing like the flamenco and salsa."

Chris chuckled. "Now we're talking."

Shawn enjoyed the lessons and had gotten better and better with each passing week. He was the only student that Chris had and he greatly enjoyed it. He didn't want to share the younger man with anyone else. Truth be told, he had gotten attached to the younger man. He had gotten to know the instructor and even asked him out on a few dates. He enjoyed himself and was glad that Chris would stay over once in awhile.

One night, Shawn stretched his body out while he waited for Chris.

"Hey, Shawn," Hunter greeted.

Shawn turned to look at his best friend. "Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Kofi wanted to learn how to salsa," Hunter stated.

The smaller man looked over his best friend and laughed.

"What?" Hunter asked. "I used to tap dance."

Shawn quirked an eyebrow.

"Whatever."

Chris entered with Kofi.

"Looks like we have new students," Chris said. "I'm Chris Jericho and it looks like you two introduced yourselves."

"We're friends," Hunter stated.

"Excellent," Chris said. "So, why do you want to learn how to dance?"

Kofi smiled. "I wanted to learn how to salsa and I dragged my boyfriend along."

Chris laughed. "You two are going to have fun. Shawn here is my best student."

The older man blushed and Hunter smirked at his friend.

"Kofi, I'm gonna place you with Shawn and I'll be Hunter's partner."

Shawn grumbled a bit because he didn't get to dance with Chris, but he knew that he would be a better teacher for Kofi then letting his best friend stomp on the younger man's feet. For several class sessions, Chris and Shawn taught the couple. Hunter and Kofi were getting better and better.

"Well, class, I got some news," Chris said. "There is a dance competition with solo acts and couple performances. I was hoping that you guys will sign up for it."

Kofi looked up at Hunter and the older man smiled.

"Since I can't enter the competition, do you think you can perform a solo act, Mr. Michaels?" Chris asked.

Shawn stared at him, a bit heart-broken. "I don't know."

"I think you'll do fine," Chris said.

And thus it began, the three men trained for weeks for the competition. Kofi and Hunter were doing well and Shawn was confident in his routine. The day of the contest came and Shawn was nervous.

"Dude, stop pacing," Hunter said.

"Can't help it," Shawn said. "What if I mess up? What if I fall? What if I lose?"

Hunter stared at his friend. "Does this have something to do with Chris? Are you trying to impress him or something?"

"What?" Shawn asked. "No!"

Hunter tilted his head.

"Yes."

The larger man laughed. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Hunter, we're up," Kofi said.

He went to his boyfriend and out onto the dance-floor.

Shawn sat down and sighed. He hoped he would do well and make Chris proud. He liked the younger man and wanted to see if a relationship would be possible between them. He waited until his turn came up and went out there. He had his heart set on winning for Chris. He didn't expect a standing ovation, but he got one. Hunter and Kofi won third place for the couples dance and Shawn, surprisingly to him, won first place for the solo act.

"Congratulations," Chris said.

"No, congrats to you," Hunter said. "Without you we couldn't have done this."

The instructor smiled and looked to Shawn.

Hunter nodded and led Kofi out of the dressing room.

"You did damn good," Chris said.

"Thank you. You helped me achieve my dream," Shawn replied.

Chris smiled. "So what's next for you?"

"Still gonna take your dancing classes."

The younger man nodded. "I was thinking...something more."

Shawn tilted his head.

"I like you, Shawn, and I liked the dates that we've had. I was thinking...maybe I can be your Dancing Queen."

Shawn smiled broadly and hugged the younger man. He fully kissed him.

"I take it as a 'yes'," Chris said as they pulled apart.

Shawn nodded and kissed him again.

"Congrats!" Kofi exclaimed as he spied on them.

Chris blushed.

"Sweetie," Hunter said. He threw the younger man over his shoulder. "Sorry."

"What? They make a cute couple."

Chris and Shawn laughed and looked at each other. Chris took the older man's hand and smiled.

**~Fin~**


	8. We're Boyfriends Now, Right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This is for KaneLovesTristan. I hope she will enjoy it as well as y'all.**

******************A/N 2: One-shot Updates - R-Truth/JoMo, The Rock/Alex Riley, Alberto Del Rio/Dolph Ziggler, The Rock/Punk, & Randy/Kofi.**

**We're Boyfriends Now, Right?**

John stared at Glenn while he sat in catering. The older man was with Daniel Bryan and they were in deep conversation about the Shield. John bit his thumb nail as he watched them. He let his eyes fall down to his plate trying not to stare at them. He began to pick at his food but didn't eat.

"What's wrong, Cena?" Randy asked as he sat down with his own plate.

John shook his head.

Randy stared at his friend. "Something is wrong. You're not eating."

John gave a humorless chuckle. "I'm just not hungry."

"What?" Randy asked. "The almighty, Super Cena is not hungry? Something is definitely wrong."

"Hi, guys," Kofi greeted.

"Hey, Kofi," Randy said.

Cena just nodded.

"Have y'all seen Hunter?"

Randy looked to John.

"No," John answered. "Everything okay?"

"I just wanted to talk to him. Thanks."

Both men watched him leave in his quest.

"You don't think Kofi and Hunter..." Randy suggested.

John laughed. "Please. You and I both know that Hunter and Shawn are the golden couple."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they are taking some time apart."

"Don't mean a thing." John got up and grabbed his plate. "I'm gonna go and stretch out a bit before Raw."

The Viper waved his friend off.

John went a quiet area and began his stretching routine. He stretched for thirty minutes before he heard a noise. He looked around the room trying to find where it came from.

"Don't worry, John," Glenn said as he came into view. "It's just me."

Cena smiled and got up from the floor. He went over to the man and stood in front of him. Glenn ran his hands up John's arms and then wrapped his own around the younger man's bulky frame. John sighed and embraced him back.

"I saw you watching me," Glenn said.

John chuckled.

"You jealous minx."

"I'm not jealous."

The older man pulled away from John and stared at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?" John asked.

"You're not jealous?"

"No."

Glenn nodded. "I'm gonna get dressed."

"All right." John looked up at him. "You'll be in my room tonight...right?"

"Maybe."

The younger man stared at him. "Maybe?"

Glenn nodded. "Daniel wants to go eat at this vegan restaurant and he talked me into going."

John pursed his lips together.

"If I get back before midnight, I'll be in the room. If not...I'll get my own room."

The younger man nodded and watched his lover leave. He punched a wall and immediately regretted the action. He rubbed his knuckles as he seethed. It wasn't like he didn't like Daniel Bryan. He just hated the fact that his lover spent more time with Goat-face than he spent with Cena. Of course, no one knew that John and Glenn were together and they preferred that people weren't in their business. However, John wanted Glenn to himself sometimes and he never really got that. He probably got the older man to himself once or twice a month, but that wasn't enough in John's eyes.

He shook his head and went back to stretching.

Raw ended with a brawl with the Shield and John injured. Injuries came and went and John knew that. He limped to his room and hoped that Glenn would show up and take care of him. He took his shower and dressed for the night. He lay in bed and waited. He soon fell asleep and woke up in the morning. Glenn hadn't stayed the night like he wanted. Sadness crept into his heart, but he shook it off. He had media to do for most of the morning and a few Make-A-Wish appearances.

He got ready and left. He got through the day, but his heart wasn't in it. He wanted Glenn to hold him last night, but the older man failed to show up. John made it back to his room. He needed to pack and be at the next city by Thursday for house shows. He opened the door and found that all his things were packed already.

Glenn came out of the bathroom carrying John's toiletry bag. "Hey," Glenn greeted.

John exhaled and stared at him.

Glenn looked back at him. "What?"

"Where were you last night?"

The older man smiled. "I told you, John. If I got back from dinner with Daniel by midnight, I would be here, but we didn't get back by midnight."

"You still could have came instead of getting a room by yourself."

"I ended up staying with Daniel."

John stared at the older man for a few moments. He went and snatched his toiletry bag and went over to his luggage.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asked.

"Nothing's wrong," John said. "I'm just leaving."

"You're jealous."

John dropped his things. "You know what? You're right. I am jealous. I'm jealous of the fact that my boyfriend spends more time with his tag-team partner than me. I hate that we can't be a couple. I hate that I can't hug you nor kiss you in public. I hate the fact that I can't really be with my boyfriend. I hate everything about our situation."

Glenn went over to John and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Good. I've been waiting to hear you say that. I've been wanting to go public for awhile now, but I had to wait for you to say something."

John stared at him. "Is that why you spend most of your time with Goat-face instead of me?"

"Hell yeah. It made ya jealous, didn't it?"

John pouted. "You could have just said something."

"I could have, but I liked my plan better." He kissed the younger man. "Forgiven?"

"Maybe."

"You wanna go to dinner?"

John nodded.

They left the room and stood in the hallway. They watched as Hunter pushed Kofi against a door, kissing him. The younger man moaned into the kiss. He hitched one of his legs around Hunter's waist.

John and Glenn hustled back into the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

"Um..." John began.

"Yeah..." Glenn said. "Hunter and Kofi..."

"I wonder if Shawn knows...?"

Both men looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Do you want me to order room service?" Glenn asked.

"I wanted to go out," John replied.

Glenn peeked his head out of the door. He came back in. "They're still making out."

"Screw it." John pushed passed Glenn and walked down the hall. "You two make a cute couple. Now get inside your room."

Hunter and Kofi pulled away. Kofi hid his face behind his dreads while Hunter straightened his clothes.

"Come on, Glenn, your boyfriend's hungry," John said as he stood by the elevator.

The older man walked out of the room and walked towards the younger man. He stopped and looked at Hunter.

"You and Kofi?" Glenn asked.

Hunter nodded. "You and Cena?"

Glenn nodded. "Have fun."

"You too."

Hunter and Kofi went into the room while Glenn made his way to John.

"I can't believe you did that," Glenn said.

"I'm hungry and they shouldn't be making out in the hallway," John defended.

"You better be glad that I love you."

The door opened and they stepped in. John went up on his tip-toes and kissed Glenn on the cheek.

"And I love you."

**~Fin~**


	9. It's Gonna Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This was inspired by Cal-Wills video. I hope y'all enjoy.  
**

******************A/N 2: One-shot Updates - Hunter/Kofi, The Rock/Alex Riley, Alberto Del Rio/Dolph Ziggler, The Rock/Punk, & Randy/Kofi.**

**It's Gonna Rain**

Morrison stretched out by himself. Normally, he would have his boyfriend help him, but he didn't want to talk to R-Truth at the moment. He wanted to be by himself for awhile. He did a split and stayed there for awhile.

"Mo, are you okay?" Mike asked after he watched his friend for ten minutes.

"What do you mean?" Morrison asked as he stood back up.

"You don't seem like yourself.

John turned to look at his former tag-team partner. Mike cringed. He didn't like the look on his best friend's face. John left the room and walked down to the gorilla position. Everyone avoided him. Kane and Hunter just raised an eyebrow at him while Kofi hid behind both men.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Hunter asked.

"Truth and him are arguing again," Kofi said.

Kane shook his head. "They're always arguing." He looked over to Mike as he made his way over. He hugged the younger man.

"Morrison can give some scary looks," Mike mumbled into his chest.

"I know he can," Kane said.

Kofi touched Hunter's arm and the older man looked at him.

"What's wrong, love?" Hunter said.

"I think we should lock Morrison and Truth in a room until they work it out," Kofi said.

Hunter and Kane looked at each other and smiled.

…

"Let me go!" Morrison exclaimed.

"NO!" Kane said as he dragged Morrison behind him.

"Help! Someone help me."

Kane got to a door and opened it. He threw the younger man in and slammed it shut.

"Bastard!" Morrison said as he pounded on the door.

"You're wasting your breathe," a voice said.

John took off his shades and turned to look at the man.

"They threw me in here too," Truth said.

Morrison folded his arms over his chest.

Truth stared at him. "How are you?"

"I was doing better until I saw your face."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Truth walked toward him.

Morrison pushed him away. "Get away from me."

"Why? What did I do to make you so angry at me?"

"One, you act like I can't defend myself which cost me the US title."

"I was trying to help."

"Two, you think that because I'm a bottom that I need to be saved all the time."

"I just worry about you."

"Three, you're fucking some bitch behind my back!"

"What?" Mike exclaimed.

Both men looked to the door.

It opened and Mike rushed in. "How could you cheat on him? He's your boyfriend!"

"Michael!" Kane said as he tried to grab him.

Truth stared at Morrison. "You think I'm cheating on you?"

"Yes. I caught you hugging another woman and kissing her," Morrison said.

"On the cheek," Truth said. He shook his head and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Mike asked.

"She's my jeweler," Truth said.

"You're what?" Mike and Morrison asked.

Ron got down on one knee and opened a small box.

Mike and Morrison looked at the ring.

"Yes!" Mike said.

John looked at him.

"What?" Mike asked.

Kane went into the room, wrapped an arm around his waist, and lifted him up. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"I don't know about this," Morrison confessed.

"Why?" Truth asked as he stood up.

"We've been fighting and just arguing..."

"Baby, baby, baby." Truth took John into his arms. "I ain't gonna lie to ya, things will get rough, but we just have to tough it out and talk to each other. I tell ya everything, but you've stopped talking to me. Why?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what? John, I loves ya. I've always have."

"I'm afraid that it just won't work out."

"How would ya know if we don't try? It's gonna rain, but we have to shelter each other from the storm. That's why I do what I do for ya. I can do my part to back off and let you handle your shit."

"Will do that for me?"

Truth nodded. "Besides, a little arguing here and there leads to great make-up sex."

Morrison blushed.

"Will you marry me?"

John stared into his boyfriend's eyes and nodded. "I will marry you."

"Yay, a wedding!" Mike yelled.

"Stop eavesdropping," Kane said.

John and Truth laughed. They looked at each other and kissed.

**~The End~**


	10. Dealing With the Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: I wasn't gonna to write a Hunter/Kofi story until later. I have like one or two requests on the list for them, but a series of events pushed this couple up. Those who wanted a story, now here is one to keep you satisfied until I get to your request.  
**

******************A/N 2: One-shot Updates - The Rock/Alex Riley, Alberto Del Rio/Dolph Ziggler, The Rock/Punk, Randy/Kofi, & Sheamus/Punk.**

**Dealing With the Pain**

Hunter sat beside Kofi's hospital bed side. He held the young man's hand and took in all of the tubes and wires that monitored everything. The West African's heartbeat was normal and steady as was his breathing. Hunter dared not leave Kofi's side just in case he woke up.

"How is he?" Mike asked as he walked in.

"Steady," Hunter replied. He didn't take his eyes off of Kofi. "His neck is injured as well as his elbow. Good thing is he doesn't have to have surgery on his neck...only his elbow."

Mike sighed and sat on the other side of Kofi's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Mad...upset...angry...homicidal."

The Miz stared at him. "Okay, Kane."

Hunter chuckled.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Mr. Helmsley, I'm Nurse Kathy. I'll be Kofi's nurse for the evening. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Hunter shook his head.

"Visiting hours closes at ten pm, but since he's gonna have lots of friends that will want to see him, the hospital has lifted the time for today only. The other families in the hospital thank you."

Hunter nodded as the nurse left and Kane walked in.

"How is he?" the big man asked as he took off his mask.

"Steady," Mike replied. He got up and went to hug the man.

Glenn looked to Hunter. "How are you holding up?"

"Holding," Hunter replied.

"He's getting homicidal," Mike said.

The larger man nodded. "Come with me, Hunter."

The COO finally took his eyes off the young man to look at his friend. "What?"

"Come with me," Glenn said again. "Don't argue."

"I don't want to leave...just in case he walks up."

There was knock on the door and three heads pecked in one above the other.

"How is he?" Dean Ambrose asked.

"Is he okay?" Seth questioned.

"Is Hunter gonna kill someone?" Roman asked.

Mike smiled. "Kofi needs elbow surgery, but he is fine. Hunter is homicidal."

The three nodded and came in.

"There's a lot of people coming to visit," Seth said.

Hunter turned and smiled at Kofi. "That's because Kofi's well liked. His smile can melt the coldest of hearts."

"Hunter, come with me," Glenn said. "We're just gonna be gone for an hour and we'll be right back. For all we know, he'll wake up in the morning."

Roman looked at the larger man.

"I'm not leaving," Hunter growled.

Mike stared at him and stated, "If you don't leave now and when Kofi wakes up, I'll let him know that you're being unreasonable and rude to your friends."

Hunter moved his eyes to the Miz.

"And I'll let him know that you're making death threats."

The COO slowly exhaled and stood up. He kissed Kofi's forehead and whispered, "I'll be back, sweetie."

He followed right behind Glenn and behind him was Roman Reigns. The three went to a nearby gym and Glenn paid for the evening.

"Why are we here?" Hunter asked.

Roman looked at Glenn and looked at Hunter. "I know that when I'm mad I take it out on a punching bag."

"And you're homicidal," Glenn said as he went a punching bag. "Hit it."

Hunter glared at him.

"Hit it!"

The COO went over and began to punch it. Roman watched him for awhile and went to pick up a punch and body shield. He held the handles and stood to the side.

"Hunter," Roman called.

The man looked at him.

"Pretend this is Ryback.

Hunter smirked and went after the shield with punches and kicks. Roman side-stepped and weaved giving Hunter a workout. Glenn watched for twenty minutes and got the focus mitts on. He clapped his hands together to get Hunter's attention. The man looked to him and went after the him. Roman breathed a sigh of relief and put the shield down. He wiped the glean of sweat off his forehead.

True to Glenn's words, they were only gone for an hour. They made their way back to the hospital and went into Kofi's room. The young man was sitting up and talking to everyone.

"There you are," Kofi said with a smile.

"Baby," Hunter whispered. He went to the younger man's side and kissed him.

"Did you have fun punching and kicking things?"

The man smiled.

"I'm glad. I don't need you in jail."

They pressed their foreheads together. Everyone in the room left the two to be alone.

"I love you, Hunt," Kofi said.

"I love you too, baby."

They kissed each other deeply before pulling away when they heard a knock.

"Ah, you're awake," Nurse Kathy said. "I need to change out your IV."

Kofi nodded and held Hunter's hand when she did what she had to do.

"Mr. Helmsley," the nurse said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Hunter said.

"Take care of this one. He's a special man." With that she left.

Hunter smiled and stared into his boyfriend's eyes. "I will."

**~Fin~**


	11. You Deal With Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This was inspired the events of SmackDown. I had to write. I just had to. I hope y'all enjoy.  
**

******************A/N 2: One-shot Updates - The Rock/Alex Riley, The Rock/Punk, Randy/Kofi, Sheamus/Punk, & Miz/Kofi.**

**You Deal With Him**

Randy lounged on the bed as he flipped through a magazine. He didn't pay attention to the glossy, but it helped pass the time. He waited for his boyfriend to return because he didn't want to go with Glenn to deal with a certain Goat-face. It wasn't like he didn't care for Daniel. He respected the younger man. He just didn't want to deal with his craziness. Dealing with a meat-head friend, Cena, a large death ninja, Undertaker, and a fire loving boyfriend, Kane, was enough on his plate.

He heard the beep of the door unlocking and he looked up. Glenn walked in and stared at him. He shook his head. Randy rolled his eyes and went back to flipping through his magazine. Glenn sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Randy..." Glenn said.

"No," Randy said.

"Randy?"

"Nope."

"Randy."

"Not happening."

Glenn stared at the floor. "Randy."

"No, thank you."

"Rand."

"What?" he yelled as he stared at the back of the man's head.

Glenn turned around to look at him. His face, his eyes were those of Kane's. "Did you just yell at me?"

Randy stared at him and went back to his magazine. His cellphone rang and he knew who it was. He put him on speaker. "Yes, Cena?"

**"I sense a disturbance in the force."**

"Me and Glenn are just arguing."

**"Why?"**

"Why should you care?"

**"Because you're my friend and I'm dating his brother. Why are you two arguing?"**

"Daniel Bryan."

There was a few moments of silence.

"Cena?"

**"You have fun with that."**

Randy stared at his phone. He rolled his eyes and looked at Glenn. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not dealing with him. He's your tag-team partner. He's your problem."

Glenn's look softened up. He crawled up the bed and spooned the younger man from behind.

"I know what you're doing, Glenn...no."

The older man kissed the nape of Randy's neck.

"No."

He ran his hand down the his boyfriend's body. Randy stared straight ahead. He got up and stared down at the older man.

"Nope and I don't care." He left the room.

Glenn stared at the door. "I just wanted to have sex."

Randy went and knocked on door.

"Hey, fella," Sheamus greeted.

"Hey, can I chill here for a little bit?" Randy asked.

"Sure." He let the man in.

"Hey, Kofi," Randy greeted.

The West African looked up from where he was. "Hi, Randy."

"How ya doing?"

Kofi rubbed his stomach. "Fat and pregnant. Just like how the Miz and Punk feels."

"I still can't believe that all three of you got pregnant at the same time."

Sheamus laid back down beside Kofi. "What can I say, it was a full moon that night."

Randy stared at the Irishman. "Aliens!"

Kofi laughed. "Lay." He patted the spot beside him.

The Viper laid down. Sheamus rubbed Kofi's stomach and the West African purred.

"Should I leave?" Randy asked.

"No, Sheamus is just making me feel better," Kofi said. "So...what happened?"

"Glenn wants my help in dealing with Daniel."

Both men stared at him.

"I don't know what to tell ya, there fella," Sheamus said. "That boy has a few screws loose."

"I know," Randy said. "I was going to go ask Hunter what to do."

"I wouldn't do that," Kofi said. "Usually about this time, Mike and Hunter are having sex."

The Viper turned to look at him.

"I walked in on them," Kofi said. "I also walked in on Riley and Punk."

Sheamus chuckled. "At least we haven't seen you or Kane getting it on."

Randy smiled. "I really don't know what to do. You got out when you had the chance."

"That's because he's dealing with me," Kofi said. "Stephen? Can I have a candy bar?"

The Irishman got out of bed and went to a backpack. "Snickers, Milky Way, Payday, Baby Ruth...?"

"Can I just have the whole bag?"

Sheamus looked up. "Sweetie."

Kofi pouted.

The Irishman brought the whole bag over. "I knew I shouldn't have let you hung out with Mike."

"Think of it this way, at least I'm not Punk," Kofi said as he looked through the bag.

Randy and Sheamus thought about it and nodded.

"Damn, poor Riley," Randy said.

"You know, Randy," Kofi began as he pulled out a Snickers. "You could just go along with what Glenn wants."

"But I don't want to deal with Daniel," the Viper said. "I already have to deal with Glenn."

That night on SmackDown, Randy was left alone in the ring with a pregnant Miz and an unstable Daniel Bryan. He couldn't believe that Glenn left him in the ring like that. He turned and tried to get out of the ring but was placed in a tag-team match with Daniel Bryan. Randy fumed as he stalked the backstage looking for his boyfriend. He spotted him setting up a match with Ryback. He watched the behemoth walk away.

"Glenn, please tell me you just did not do that," Randy said.

"I did," he said as he walked away.

"You shouldn't be poking the bear. Just like John Cena doesn't need to be doing no dropkicks."

Kane stopped and looked at his boyfriend. "'Doesn't need to be doing no dropkicks'?"

"You heard."

The older man went into their dressing room and began to stretch out for his match.

"Glenn, we need to talk," Randy said.

"Talk."

"I don't appreciate you leaving me in the ring like that with Daniel Bryan."

"I couldn't deal with him any more. Maybe you can talk to him."

"ME? Why me?"

Kane looked up. "If you can talk anyone into anything, it would be you."

Randy folded his arms over his chest.

"You talked me into going out with you."

"That wasn't me that was Cena wanting to do a double date because he was afraid of being alone with Mark."

Kane thought about it. "Maybe I should talk to Cena about Daniel."

"When he's not sucking your brother's dick or has it up his ass."

"Okay. Those are mental images that I didn't want...or need."

Randy smiled and went to kiss him. "Be careful."

Kane nodded. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and began to kiss him. There was a knock at the door and Randy pulled away. Kane growled.

"Mr. Orton, we need you to talk to Daniel," the tech said.

The Viper sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Kane. Duty calls."

Randy spent his time looking for the short man. He stopped to watch Kane's match and groaned when his boyfriend went through a table. He would have to go to him after he talked to Daniel and talking to him proved to be a moot point. Randy just walked away and went to sit with Kane until his tag-team match. When they lost and he attacked Daniel, he left the arena. He was pissed that Glenn didn't wait for him, but he forgave the older man seeing how he was injured.

He got to the room and entered. He quirked an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him. Glenn was on the bed, watching porn on his laptop and masturbating.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Masturbating."

"Why?"

Glenn paused the porn and looked at his boyfriend. "Well, when I tried to seduce you earlier, you thought I was trying to get you to do something that you didn't want. I just wanted to have sex. In our private changing room, I was wanting a quickie, but that was a fail. Now, I'm here."

Randy placed his bag down. "You could have waited for me." He slowly stripped until he was naked.

Glenn placed the laptop onto the nightstand. Randy crawled up the bed and took the hardened member into his mouth. He tasted the salt of the pre-cum and hummed in delight. He suckled the head and went all the way down the shaft. He became an expert at deep-throating after six months with the man and enjoyed every experience of learning. He came back up and licked the tip. He jerked the older man for a bit before taking the penis into his mouth.

There was a knock at the door.

"Fuck," Glenn said. "You didn't put the sign up, did you?"

Randy came up and growled.

"I'll get rid of them." Glenn stood up and put on a robe. He went to the door as he took the sign off the TV stand. "Yes, Daniel?"

"I came by to apologize to Randy," the younger man said.

"Apology accepted!" Randy shouted.

Glenn nodded as he placed the "Do NOT Disturb" sign up with a smile. Daniel's eyes went wide. He slowly walked away.

"Bye, Daniel!" Randy shouted as Glenn waved.

The older man turned to look at his boyfriend.

Randy looked back at him. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Glenn smiled as he rubbed his hands together. He walked to the bed as Randy spread his legs.

"I kind of figured you can take me raw tonight as punishment for yelling at you earlier today," Randy said.

The older man lined himself up. "You sure about this?"

The Viper thought amount. "Do it."

Glenn grabbed Randy's hands with his own and held them. He surged forward quickly.

"Sonuvabitch," Randy said through gritted teeth. "It hurts so fucking good."

The older man kissed the tears that flowed from Randy's eyes. The younger man slowly exhaled as he rocked his hips.

"Move," Randy managed.

"Sweetheart," Glenn began.

"MOVE!"

The older man straightened up and stared down at him.

"Please," Randy begged.

Glenn pulled out and pushed in over and over slowly. Randy shook a bit. His body was on fire and he loved it. He rocked his hips to match Glenn's pace. He wrapped his long legs around the older man. He reached up and pulled Glenn down. Their lips smashed together in a wild kiss. Glenn quickened his speed causing Randy to moan into the kiss.

"Fuck!" Glenn shouted. He could feel his organism approaching and he didn't want that. He pulled out and stared at the sheen of blood on his cock.

Randy sat up and pushed him onto his back. He impaled himself onto the Glenn and rolled his hips. The older man closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"Oh God!" Randy said as the tip rubbed against his prostrate. He rolled his eyes closed and began to ride.

Glenn took Randy's leaking cock and stroked him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Randy came onto Glenn's stomach as he continued to ride him.

The older man grabbed his boyfriend's hips and held him down as he emptied himself into Randy. The younger man fell forward and laid over Glenn despite the fact the older man was covered in his essence.

Glenn rubbed Randy's back. "I hope you don't fall asleep on me."

"What?"

"I'm thinking...a couple of more rounds. A thank you for dealing with Daniel."

Randy chuckled and kissed his boyfriend. "Not a problem."

**~Fin~**


	12. I'm So Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This is for HellsOwnBelle. I hope she likes it as well as y'all.  
**

******************A/N 2: One-shot Updates - The Rock/Punk, Randy/Kofi, Sheamus/Punk, Miz/Kofi, & John Cena/Cody Rhodes.**

**I'm So Dead**

Alex stared at the damage on the car. He couldn't believe that he wrecked the car. He couldn't believe that he wrecked Dwayne's car, that he wrecked Dwayne's baby. He didn't mean to wreck it. In fact, it wasn't his fault. He stopped because an ambulance was trying to get by and someone rear-ended him.

"I'm so dead," Alex said.

The police were called and the report was taken. He knew that Dwayne would know what happened before he got to tell him. Alex rubbed the side of his head as a bruise formed.

"Sir, do you need to go to the hospital?" the officer said.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

The officer looked at him. "Sir, did you hit your head on the steering wheel?"

"Yeah, but not that bad."

"How as the pain when you hit the wheel?"

Alex thought for a moment. "I'll be fine." His cellphone went off and he groaned.

The officer stared at him.

"My boyfriend is so gonna kill me," Alex said. "Hi, sweetie."

**"You took my car out?"**

"I was just going to the store."

**"Kevin! What did I say about my cars?"**

"Never take any of your cars out no matter what."

**"Baby, I love you, but that is one simple rule."**

"But the store is like ten minutes away."

**"A lot can happen in ten minutes. I'm on my way."**

Alex groaned again. "I'm so dead." He went and sat on the curb. He debated if he should walk home or just stay there.

He looked up when he saw a yellow Ferrari pull up. Alex groaned again. He knew he shouldn't have taken Dwayne's car out, but he wanted to drive it. He never got to drive any of the cars. He was just going to go to the store and come back. That was it. He watched as Dwayne got out of the car and went to his damaged vehicle. Alex's eyes grew wide when he saw who was Dwayne's passenger was: Evan Bourne, Dwayne's ex. Evan got out of the Ferrari and went to Dwayne's side.

Alex felt light-headed and nauseated as he watched them. He noticed how close the little sprite stood next to Dwayne. Alex slowly stood up and wavered a bit. He slowly breathed and passed out.

…

Alex slowly woke up and looked around. The room was white and smelled of citrus and disinfectant. White pain flashed behind his eyes. He put his hand to the side of his head which was now bruised and swollen. He remembered the accident and groaned.

"I'm so dead," he whispered.

He sat up and decided that he would rather make a run for it instead of staying in the room where his death would be inevitable even though it was in a hospital.

The door opened and a nurse stepped in. She smiled. "You're awake? You've been out of it for a few hours."

"Really?" Alex asked.

She nodded.

"Um...there isn't a mad Samoan out there, is there?"

She tilted her head. "With a very small man?"

Again, Alex groaned.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes and no. I'm so dead. I already can see what's going to happen. He'll yell me out for taking one of his babies out without his permission. Then, to add insult to injury, he's going to break up with me and start dating Evan...again."

She stared at him as she took his vitals. "You really think that?"

"It's not the first time he's been mad at me. I washed one of his cars and I didn't know that I scratched it. My God did he yell at me. I can't do anything right. I can't make his favorite meal right, I can't fix the bed right, I can't wash his clothes right...I'm not Evan, Mr. Perfect."

"Mr. Perfect?"

"They were together before me and Dwayne got together. He talked about Evan for the first six months. Hell, he didn't even take down the pictures when we got together. There's still one up in the living room. Hell, the bedroom is void of any pictures of us while it was filled with pictures of them. Sometimes, I don't feel like I belong in that house."

"It sounds to me like you're in an abusive relationship," the nurse said. "Of course, I don't think that he's abusing you. I think you're just being hard on yourself. You know, when you were out, he was here holding your hand and was talking to you."

Alex stared at her.

"He was making promises of taking you away to the Bahamas, letting you drive any of his vehicles, anything so you can wake up."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Kevin, really," Dwayne replied as he walked in.

The nurse smiled at her patient. "If you need me, just press the button." She left and closed the door behind her.

Alex looked down at his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Dwayne asked.

"Pain," he replied.

The older man nodded and went to side by his side. "Do you really think those things? Do you really think that you can't do anything right? Do you really think that you don't belong?"

"Yes, I think those things. Yes, I think I can't do anything right. It doesn't help when you hold Evan on a pedestal. And yes, I think I don't belong in that house."

Dwayne sighed. "Sweetheart, I do get mad sometimes when it comes to my cars. When it comes to cooking my meals, fixing the bed, and washing my clothes, you're great at that. When it comes to giving me massages, blowjobs, rocking my socks off...you're damn perfect. The whole picture thing...I'm sorry about that, but I just didn't want to pack a lot of stuff up when we move."

Alex stared at him. "Move?"

He nodded. "When I bought that house, I wanted it to be filled with love and kids. I thought that Evan could provide me with both, but we fell out of love. Besides, we only lasted about a year. I don't want to create dreams in that place when I'm with you. We've been together for two years and I hope to keep it going." He grabbed Alex's hand. "Kevin, I love you. When you passed out, I lost my shit."

"You did?"

"Oh hell yeah. I was almost sedated."

Alex chuckled.

"Baby, I love you and you're perfect for me. Don't you forget that." He kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand.

"Where are we moving to?"

"Not sure yet, but now that I've told you, where do you want to move?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "So...I'm not dead?"

"No," Dwayne said. "And if you want to drive my car, just ask me."

The younger man smiled. "Okay."

"Don't ever scare me like that either."

"Okay." Alex looked down. "Why is Evan with you?"

"He wanted to talk. We talked." Dwayne smiled at him. "Let's face it, you're stuck with me."

Alex smiled. Dwayne stood up and kissed him.

**~Das Ende~**


	13. We Found Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******************A/N: One-shot Updates - Randy/Kofi, Sheamus/Punk, Miz/Kofi, John/Cody, & Ziggler/Ryder/AJ.**

**We Found Love**

"Where is he?" Hunter screamed as he ran down the hall. "Where is that homeless Harry Potter?"

Kofi stayed far behind his boyfriend but was close enough if he had to interfere if possible. Hunter opened door after door as he searched for the Voice of the Voiceless.

"Hunter," Kofi said. "I'm getting tired."

"Then go back to the hotel!"

The younger man stood still with his eyes wide.

"Really, Hunt?" Dwayne asked as he walked over to them. "Yelling at your boyfriend?"

Hunter stopped and looked at his friend. "I'm on a mission to wring that pencil neck. What he did to you tonight was unacceptable."

"And?" Dwayne said. "Did you really have to yell at poor Kofi?"

Hunter moved his eyes to the younger man. Tears filled the younger man's eyes. He turned and ran away. The COO sighed.

"Go after him," Dwayne said. "Make this right."

Hunter nodded and ran after the young man. Dwayne laughed and went back to the hotel. He got to his room and sat down on the couch. He had a pretty good night that ended with a GTS by Punk. He didn't mind; it was all for the show. A person plopped down beside him.

"Is Hunter still mad?" Punk asked.

Dwayne smiled and threw his arm around the younger man. "Yes, he was. He even yelled at poor Kofi."  
Punk snapped his head to him. "What?"

"I made him go after Kofi and apologize."

After a few minutes, Punk settled down. "Good."

"What were you about to do?"

"Go after him and kick his ass."

"At least you're being honest." He pulled the younger man closer. "So how did you get into my room?"

"I sneaked in."

Dwayne looked at him and smirked. "I can believe it." He kissed the younger man on the temple.

Punk made a face.

"What?"

The Chicago native smiled. "What?"

"You know you like it when I kiss you."

He snuggled closer to the older man. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

Dwayne chuckled. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I DON'T want to have sex because tomorrow morning you'll be gone on whatever adventure you've booked yourself on."

The older man nodded. "But what if I want to have sex?"

"Tough luck." Punk said.

"We haven't had sex in two months."

"You think that I don't have needs too, Dwayne? I do, but I'm waiting."

The older man stared at him.

"I hate these one nighters. I'm just waiting for when we can have some time together...at least three days."

Dwayne pulled the younger man into his lap. "And what would we do for those three days?"

"Stay in bed, watch cheesy movies, eat junk food," he held Dwayne's hand, "make love."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're falling in love with me."

Punk stared at the man. He pursed his lips together as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Don't be mad," Dwayne said. "I'm falling in love with you too."

The Chicago native's scowl slowly faded.

"There's my Punky. I love it when you smile."

"Punky?"

Dwayne nodded and hugged him.

"You know...if your best friend saw us right now..."

"Let's not think about Hunter," Dwayne said. "Let's think about us for awhile."

There was a knock at the door and Punk slid off of Dwayne's lap. The older man went to answer it.

"Kofi, what's wrong?" Dwayne asked.

"Is Phil here?" the West African asked.

"Um..." The Rock looked back behind him toward the living room.

"I'm not stupid. I know he's here."

"Come in."

The young man walked toward the living room and went straight to his friend. He cuddled up with him.

"What happened?" Punk asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm mad at Hunter. He yelled at me."

"I thought he apologized," Dwayne replied.

"He did. Then, he started bad-mouthing Phil and I defended my friend. Hunter yelled at me and stated that maybe my relationship with Phil wasn't a healthy one, maybe I should be with Phil instead, and that he regretted leaving Shawn," Kofi explained.

Phil's jaw dropped and Dwayne shook his head.

"It's okay," Kofi said. "I've heard worse...Swagger."

"That bastard," Punk said. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Phil," Dwayne said. "Hunter's still probably upset that you put me through a GTS, that you went off script. He'll come around and realized what he said to Kofi." He sat on the other side of the West African. "He can stay with us tonight."

"No," Kofi said. "I'll go stay with the Three Musketeers and their Viper."

"Three Musketeers?" the Rock asked.

"Cena, Mike, and Riley," Punk said. "Randy is their Viper."

"Mike and Riley were fucking around with each other until Cena got into the mix," Kofi explained. "Cena has a thing for Mike. He knew he couldn't just leave Riley hanging and so he introduced Randy to Alex like a month after Randy and Cody broke up."

"Randy wasn't having it," Phil remembered.

"After awhile, Randy got to know Alex and got comfortable with him."

"Watching Randy getting head..."

"Was actually kind of hot."

"Who knew that Alex was such an exhibitionist?" Punk asked.

"Randy is," Dwayne said.

Kofi nodded. "I don't mind staying with them."

"No," Dwayne said. "You'll stay here."

"You two don't mind?" Kofi asked.

Punk shook his head and got comfortable. The three watched television before the younger fell asleep. Phil kissed his forehead and looked to Dwayne. The Brahma Bull chuckled and got up. He picked Kofi up and carried him to the bedroom. Punk followed along and laid beside the younger man. Dwayne went back to the living room and turned the TV off. There was a knock at the door.

"Hunter?" Dwayne greeted.

"I fucked up," the COO said.

"What?"

"I fucked up."

Dwayne moved aside and let his friend enter. They walked to the living room. Hunter sat on the couch while Dwayne poured his friend a drink.

"You fucked up?" the Rock asked.

"Yeah...I yelled at Kofi...again," Hunter said.

Dwayne handed Hunter the scotch.

"I was still mad about Punk and Kofi was defending him and I said some things and I haven't seen Kofi since. I fucked up."

The Brahma Bull slowly nodded. "What did you say to him?"

"Things."

"Elaborate."

"I told him that his relationship with Punk wasn't a healthy one. I remember before Punk got his hands on Kofi that Kofi was such a sweet boy, never got into trouble, wasn't a ninja..."

"He's not sweet?"

"Sweet young men don't get into trouble or act like ninjas. Kofi nearly gave me a heart attack when he sneaked up on me and Shawn when Shawn and I were an item. You should have saw Kofi's face. Complete and utter shock. So cute. I fell for him right then and there."

"And you now don't regret breaking up with Shawn to be with him?"

"No. I only regretted that I didn't break up with Shawn sooner." Hunter held his cup to his lips. He brought it down. "Wait."

Dwayne smiled and stood up. He beckoned Hunter to follow him to the bedroom. Hunter stopped and stared at Punk, sitting cross-legged on the bed looking at him. Kofi was asleep.

"Punk," Hunter growled.

Kofi moaned and turned over. Hunter stopped and smiled down at Kofi. The Chicago native got out of bed and ushered the COO out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

Punk went to Dwayne's side and hugged him.

"What is going on here?"

"I should have told you," Dwayne said. "Punk and I have been together for about eight months."

Punk nodded. "Can't help who you fall in love with. Can't believe that Kofi fell in love with you. If he wanted to be treated like shit, he could have stayed with Swagger."

Hunter sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Did you mean what you said that you fell in love with him when he caught you and Shawn together?" Punk asked.

"Right then and there."

Punk went over to him and started hitting him. "Why didn't you ask him out? Do you know what he went through with Swagger? Do you know how many nights he stayed with me crying his eyes out?"

"Stop hitting me," Hunter said.

Dwayne caught his boyfriend by the waist and pulled him away from Hunter.

"I didn't know. Kofi never talks about it."

"He likes you and wants everything to be different with you," Punk said.

"I want him to be happy."

"Good."

Hunter stared at Punk and then to Dwayne.

"He makes me happy," Dwayne said.

Hunter nodded and went to retrieve his boyfriend.

"No," Kofi mumbled.

"Yes, baby," Hunter said. "I'm so sorry that I made you cry."

Dwayne closed and locked the door behind them. He went to the bedroom and found Punk already naked and laying on the bed.

"That was quick," the older man said.

"I want to lay with you," Punk said.

The Brahma Bull nodded and undressed. He got comfortable with Punk laying all over him.

"Do you remember the first time that we really got to talk?" the younger man asked.

"It was at a bar, eight months ago. You were pissed because you were dragged to said bar. We got to talking about career moves and you being the current champion. One thing led to another and we ended up back at my hotel room, watching movies and cuddling. Who would have thought we would be here together?"

Punk kissed Dwayne's chest and decided to make his way down.

"Sweetheart?"

He looked up. "What?"

"I thought you said no sex."

"I changed my mind."

Dwayne smiled and enjoyed the feel of his boyfriend's mouth.

**~The End~**


	14. I'm An Idiot

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**********************A/N: One-shot Updates - Sheamus/Punk, Miz/Kofi, John Cena/Cody Rhodes, Ziggler/Ryder/AJ, & Cena/Miz/Randy/Riley.**

**********************A/N 2: If you haven't voted on my poll, please do so.**

**I'm An Idiot**

Kofi kissed along Randy's jawline as the Apex Predator watched a movie. The West African stopped and stared at his boyfriend. He sighed and just cuddled to him. Randy wasn't much of a cuddler, but he let Kofi cuddle with him whenever the younger man felt like it. They weren't the perfect couple, but they managed to make it work for going on eight months.

"Randy," Kofi said.

"Hm," he said.

"Thanks for the push."

"You deserve it. You have great talent."

The West African smiled. He loved the man that was before him, but he dared not say it. He was afraid that if he said those three words, Randy would freak out and leave.

Randy turned his steel blues eyes from the screen to look at the younger man. "What?"

"Just admiring you. You're a very handsome man."

Randy shook his head and went back to watching the movie. Kofi watched for a little bit and got bored. He looked down at Randy's crotch and began to rub. The Viper furrowed his eyebrows and moved his eyes down. Kofi's fingers unbuttoned his pants. He smirked and shifted so the younger man could have an easier time of doing what he wanted to do.

Kofi pulled the flaccid member out and stroked it until it hardened. He took it into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head. He tasted Randy's pre-cum and hummed. Randy rolled his eyes and smiled. He took the band out of Kofi's dreads so he could thread his fingers through them. He slowly bucked his hips up to get more of his boyfriend's mouth.

Randy's cellphone went off and he growled. "What the fuck, Cody?" He pulled Kofi off and picked up his phone off the coffee table. "This better be good."

**"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."**

"Like I said, this better be good."

**Cody chuckled. "So apparently, Ted and I get you a car as a present for Raw."**

Randy furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Kofi. He muted his phone. "Was there a script change?"

Kofi shrugged his shoulders.

Randy unmuted. "Come again?"

**"Yeah, Ted and I get you a new car and Kofi trashes it."**

"When did this come about?"

**"Just got an email."**

"Kay. Thanks." Randy cracked his neck. He looked to his boyfriend. "Check your email."

Kofi did as he was told and sure enough, there was a script change. Randy tucked himself back into his pants and waited. Kofi printed two out and came back to hand one to Randy. Kofi read over it several times while Randy looked over it once. He watched his boyfriend in focused concentration. He smiled as he become hard.

Randy remembered the first day he met Kofi. He thought the West African was a good-looking young man, eager to please. He didn't like how some of the vets eyeballed the younger man and he kept his ears and eyes opened. He found out from his sources that the younger man was single and wasn't looking for a relationship. He was happy to hear that until rumors of how Kofi was being abused by some members of the roster. He had Kofi drafted over to Raw so he could keep a better eye on him.

It wasn't long before Kofi started to ask questions of him, trying to learn, trying to get better. Cody didn't much like the attention that Kofi gave Randy, but the Viper didn't mind. He was flattered. One night, Kofi asked Randy out on a date. Randy politely refused because he was busy on his own career and was fucking both Cody and Ted. He didn't want to give that up. That changed when he saw Kofi and CM Punk hanging out. He asked Kofi out and the rest was history.

Randy knew that Cody and Ted wouldn't understand, but he really did care for Kofi even if he didn't show it publicly. Ted congratulated them, but Cody remained distant for a few months before opening up to Kofi.

The Viper licked his lips and scooted closer to the young man.

Kofi smiled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Gonna love on you for a little bit."

"But the script."

It slipped out of Kofi's hands as Randy kissed his neck and ran his hands over the young man's chest. He made his way down to Kofi's pants and undid them. Kofi caught his lips and tugged at his shirt.

Randy's cellphone went off and he growled. "Damnit, Cody!"

"Don't answer it."

"Could be important."

Kofi pouted.

"Don't be like that." He grabbed his phone. "What now?"

**"Do you want to come over and go over the script?"**

"I'll think about it."

**"We need to get this down."**

"We'll get it down, don't worry." He hung up the phone.

"I don't think Cody likes me," Kofi said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Every time you hug me or kiss me, he makes a face. He tries to get your attention every time we're out. When we're about to get it on, he interrupts. I think he has a sixth sense about that or has us bugged."

Randy shook his head. "You're crazy. Cody may have bad timing, but he respects us."

Kofi stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Fine." He bit his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think about kids?"

The Viper furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"What do you think about kids? Would you like to have them one day?"

"One day, but not now. I'm in my prime right now and I don't kids to tie me down."

Kofi nodded. "I was just wondering. Mike was thinking about getting pregnant."

"Does Cena know?"

"Cena's been planning a baby's room since Mike brought it up."

Randy rolled his eyes. "That's Cena for ya."

Kofi nodded. He leaned forward to kiss Randy when a knock at the door came.

"Really?" Randy asked. He got up and answered the door. "Cody?"

"I know that you said that you would think about it, but I want to do really well," Cody said.

Teddy stood behind the younger man and noticed the state that Randy was in. "We should come back later."

"Come on, I want this Raw to go perfectly," Cody said.

"Raw never goes perfectly," Ted said.

Randy rolled his eyes and let his friends into the room. Kofi looked up from the couch as he straightened himself off. Randy sat beside his lover and threw an arm around his shoulders. Kofi kissed Randy's forearm and settled down.

They went over the script several times before Kofi called it quits and went to bed. Randy followed soon after. He lay in bed and reflected on what the younger man said about his friend. He shook if off.

Days past and Randy began to notice little things in Kofi's behavior after the black man spent some time with Mike. The younger man was quiet and nervous. He would smile, but it wasn't the smile that Kofi always gave. When Cody came around, Kofi would completely shut down. Randy couldn't figure out what was going on and he was getting upset. Every time he tried to talk to Kofi, they would get interrupted by Cody or Punk, but mostly Cody.

Randy and Kofi had a match set up and Kofi was really nervous, more so than he should have been. The match went beautifully...expect for the ending. Everything was screwed up. Ted missed his timing to interfere which caused Kofi to lose his timing and changed the whole course of the ending. Randy went off the handle, spewing out negativity and curses.

In the back, no one talked about it and Kofi was no where to be seen. Randy fumed as he stalked the locker room. Ted watched him silently.

"Knew that fucker would mess everything up," Cody said. "Couldn't stay down for a punt."

"Shut it," Ted said.

"You know I'm right."

"It was just as much as my fault as Kofi's."

Cody rolled his eyes.

The door opened and Cena stared at them. His eyes fell on Randy.

"Smart move out there, buddy," Cena replied. "Couldn't you have been more of an ass?"

"Fuck you, Cena!" Randy said.

"So what if Kofi botched?"

"He made Randy look bad," Cody said.

"And?" Cena said. "He has a lot on his mind right now. I can't believe he went out there and wrestled. I can't believe you let him wrestle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cody asked. "We're wrestlers. That's what we do."

"Listen here, you twink," Cena began, "I ain't talking to you. I'm talking to Randy. I know you want to be his fuck toy or boyfriend or what ever you want to be for him, but he's with Kofi and you need to drop your lusting for the man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cody shouted.

"You heard," Cena said. He looked to Randy. "Did you really mean what you said to Kofi about kids?"

Randy stared at him. "Yeah."

Cena took his cellphone out of his pocket and searched through his photos. He went to his friend's said and showed him a picture. The Viper stared at it and raised an eyebrow. He stared at the blue picture that had a little mass with buds.

"Congratulations," Cena said.

Randy snapped his head to his friend. He looked at that the picture again and started to breath hard. He grabbed his things and left.

Cena looked to Cody. "Leave them alone." He left.

Randy sped toward the hotel. He ran out of his rental and decided to take the stairs. He jogged up ten flights to get to his and Kofi's room. He got into the room, breathing heavily. He saw Kofi packing up his things.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked after he caught his breathe.

"I was gonna stay with Mike and Cena," Kofi said. "After that explosion on Raw, I thought it would be best."

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot and I shouldn't have yelled like that." He made his way over to the younger man. "Are you pregnant?"

Kofi looked down at his things. "I know that you don't want kids now. I'll get an abortion."

"No."

"What?" Kofi stared at him.

"No. I want this baby," Randy said. He took Kofi's hands into his own. "When Cena showed me the picture, I was afraid more for you than me because you're the one that's going to carry all the joy and pain. Some men can carry to term while others have problems. If I knew before we had the match, there would be no match."

"But..."

"No buts. I know that I'm not the most affectionate person, but I do love you."

"You...you love me?"

Randy sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Kofi into his lap. "I do. You're a sweet young man and you know how to make me smile."

Kofi smiled. "You're not mad that I'm pregnant?"

The Viper shook his head. "How far along are you?"

"Just about five weeks."

Randy ran his hand over the West African's stomach. "In the morning, we'll go to the doctor, okay? I want to make sure that our baby's okay."

"Randy."

He looked at Kofi.

"You said 'our' baby."

"I did." He hugged the younger man. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay." He kissed his boyfriend. "Randy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we order pizza? I'm a bit hungry."

Randy smiled. "What ever you and our baby wants."

**~The End~**


	15. His Property Too

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: This is a birthday gift for SlytherinQueen020. It's a day early, but I think that's fine. I hope she enjoys it as well as everyone else.**

**His Property Too**

Hunter walked into his house after spending time with Mark and his John. He admired there relationship and wanted something like theirs. He sat down in his favorite armchair. It had been a long time since Hunter had anyone in his life. He had plenty of lovers, but they soon left him.

Shawn was older then Hunter and they've been together for years. Shawn didn't want to settle down and left to find a meaning to his life. He still kept in contact with Hunter and told him stories about his adventures.

Matt Hardy was a handful just like his brother, Jeff, but much more sane. He liked taking care of Hunter. He cooked, cleaned, mended the holes in his socks, shirts, and pants. He believed in waste not want not. Then, Matt fell out of love with Hunter and went into the arms of Kevin Nash.

John Morrison was a diva and Hunter found that slightly attractive. After a few months, Hunter couldn't hold his tongue any longer and gave Morrison a piece of his mind. The younger man packed up and left.

Hunter knew of the auctions, but he didn't give it much thought. He figured that he would find someone. He nodded and went to get ready. He knew that there was one tonight at Club Sensations. He decided that he would check it out and see what they had for sale. He dressed in a suit and decided to take his Hummer.

He thought about all the men they might have. He liked Cena's body but wanted someone a bit smaller. He loved it when a man smiles, so what he was looking for had to have a nice smile. Facial hair didn't bother him. He just couldn't stand back hair.

He pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. He looked around as he adjusted his suit. Hunter made his way into the club. There were men and women dressed to the nines. Some were seated and others stood. The bar was fully stocked and the stage was set up. Hunter made his way to the bar.

"What's your poison?" the bartender asked.

"Scotch on the rocks," Hunter replied.

"First time here?" the bartender asked has he poured Hunter a drink.

"That obvious?"

The bartender smiled. "Yup. Most of them gather in groups and talk about the new blood that came in tonight."

Hunter nodded.

"Just giving you a heads up, nothing but men tonight. There's a West African by the name of Kofi Kingston, a South African named Justin Gabriel, a red-head, a Scotsman, and some others."

"Good to know," Hunter said. He took his drink and went to sit next to the stage.

An older man came onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. As you all know, my name is Paul Heyman. Tonight I bring to you a fine selection of young man from around the world."

Everyone clapped.

"Our first young man comes all the way from Scotland," Paul said. "He's 28, stands at 6'5", and weighs 254lbs."

Hunter zoned out during the explanation of the Scotsman as well as the other men that were presented. He shook his head and began to think it was a bad idea coming to this auction. Nothing really appealed to him.

"Our final young man was born in Ghana. However, his family moved here for a better life. He graduated from Boston College and worked as a secretary. He's 31-years-old. He stands at six feet and weighs 212lbs. He likes chocolate, playing in the rain, and video games. Ladies and gentlemen, Kofi Kingston."

A young black man stepped out from behind the curtains and smiled at everyone. Hunter stared at the man and felt himself get hard. He wiped his mouth as he shifted in his seat.

"Let's start the bidding at $5,000," Paul stated.

"$5,00," a woman said.

"$6,00."

"$8,00."

Hunter studied the young man as the bidding went on. Kofi moved his eyes over the crowd and they locked onto Hunter's. He smiled and dropped his head.

"$50,000," a man said.

Hunter turned to look at the bid. He clenched his jaw as he stared at Brock Lesnar. He hated that man with a passion but not as much as Mark hated him.

"$50,000?" Paul asked. "Anyone else?"

"$60,000," Hunter said.

"60 grand to this gentleman," Paul said.

Brock stared at Hunter. "70."

Hunter moved his jaw back and forth. "100."

"Whoa!" Paul said. "Mr. Lesnar, will you be bidding further?"

Both men stared at each other before Brock shook his head.

"One hundred thousand going once...going twice...SOLD!" Paul said.

Everyone clapped as Hunter went to Heyman.

"How would you be paying, sir? We do have monthly installments if you want or you can pay one lump sum."

"I'll pay it all today," Hunter replied.

"We take cash, check, or credit."

Hunter handed Paul his credit card and the man smiled. He took out his cellphone and swiped it. He handed it back to Hunter.

"Kofi just need to get his things and he'll be all yours," Paul replied.

Hunter nodded. He went and waited by the door.

"You think you're real smooth, don't ya?" Brock said.

The other man stared at him.

"Throwing money around like that."

"I got what I wanted."

Brock sneered.

Kofi walked up to them and looked at Hunter, who smiled at him. He had only one suitcase.

"You ready?" Hunter asked.

The younger man nodded.

"See ya later, Brock."

Hunter led the younger man out to his Hummer. Kofi placed his suitcase into the back and climbed into the passenger's side. Hunter drove them home. When they got into the home, Hunter took Kofi's suitcase and took it to his bedroom. The younger man followed behind.

"This is our room," Hunter said. "What's mine is yours."

Kofi nodded.

Hunter sat at the foot of the bed and studied him. "Take off your clothes."

The younger man nodded again. He slowly stripped until he stood naked in front of Hunter. He covered his crotch as he looked down at the ground. Hunter moved his eyes over the young man's body and smiled. He stood up and walked around him. He took a hold of Kofi's hands and pulled them away from his cock.

"You're very pretty," Hunter whispered.

Kofi shifted a bit. The older man lifted Kofi's head to stare into his eyes.

"Very pretty."

He held Kofi's hand and led him to the bath room. He started the bath and let it run while he stripped. He walked over to Kofi and took the band out of his dreads to let them fall.

"Very pretty indeed."

When the bathtub was full, he turned the water off. He lifted up the younger man and went over to the tub. He stepped in and slowly sat down while he held the younger man. Kofi shifted around to get comfortable. He laid his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"What's your favorite food, Kofi?" Hunter asked. "Besides chocolate. Let's start with breakfast food."

"I like pancakes," Kofi answered.

"Love pancakes...especially with sliced strawberries. How about lunch?"

The young man thought a moment. "I like turkey sandwiches with salt and vinegar chips."

Hunter nodded. "I like sandwiches. Dinner?"

"Lasagna. Um, sir, why are you asking these questions?"

Hunter chuckled. "I have tomorrow's meal all planned out."

"Okay."

The older man washed Kofi and himself before they got out of the tub and pulling the drain. Hunter dried Kofi off first before himself.

"You have a toothbrush?" Hunter asked.

"In my bag," Kofi answered.

The older man went and retrieved it. They brushed their teeth before they went back into the bedroom. Hunter got out one of his own t-shirts for Kofi to wear. The younger man put it on and it draped and hung loose over his frame.

Hunter smiled. "So pretty."

They laid down on the bed and Hunter wrapped himself around Kofi.

"I'm gonna take care of you, okay? What ever you want just tell me," the older man replied.

"Do...um...you have a gaming system, sir?" Kofi asked.

"If you want one, I'll get you one."

Kofi nodded and they soon fell asleep.

The next day, Hunter was up early. He had the bacon all cooked and was working on the pancakes when Kofi came down.

"Why didn't you wake me up, sir?" Kofi asked. "I should be cooking."

Hunter smiled. "I wanted to cook for you. Besides, you looked so cute asleep."

The younger man gave a crooked smile. He took a seat at the kitchen table and watched. Hunter poured the batter and added in sliced strawberries. When he made enough pancakes, he cooked scrambled eggs. When that was done, he plated everything and placed Kofi's meal in front of him.

"I hope you like it," Hunter said.

"I know I will," Kofi said.

They ate and talked for a little bit before they got ready for the day. Hunter decided that he was going to get Kofi his gaming station. He said good-bye to the younger man and kissed his forehead. He went to the closest Game Stop. He bought a Wii, an Xbox360, and a Playstation 3. He made sure that the Playstation was capable of playing the older games just in case Kofi wanted to go old school. He bought lots of games and extra controllers so he could play with the younger man. His second stop was to the grocery store and bought about $500 worth of food for the both of them. Normally, Hunter would just spend enough for himself, but he had Kofi to think about and didn't want him starving or needing anything.

He got home and began to unload the Hummer. Kofi helped him and they put away all the groceries before Hunter hooked up all three gaming systems. Kofi watched him with wide eyes. When Hunter was finished, he smiled at the younger man.

"I've bought lots of games for us both," Hunter replied. "I hope you like it."

"Yes, sir, I do," Kofi replied.

"You don't have to call me 'Sir.' Just call me Hunter."

Kofi nodded. "Can we play now, sir...Hunter?"

"We can. What would you like to play?"

The younger man looked through the games. "Let's try Left 4 Dead."

Hunter nodded and took the game from Kofi. He popped it in and sat back. They played for several hours before Kofi's stomach growled.

"Sorry," the younger man said.

"No problem. I bought some lasagna," Hunter said.

Kofi smiled.

"Let me go put it in the oven and bring out some snacks."

Hunter left and turned the oven on. He took the family-style lasagna out and poked holes into the plastic like the directions said. He got out a plate and cut up some bread. He got a small bowl and poured olive oil into it. He cut up some cheese and placed them onto a plate. When the oven beeped, he placed the lasagna into the oven. He took a tray from one of the cabinets and loaded it with the bread and olive oil. He grabbed two beers and placed them on the tray. He went back to the younger man.

"Have you ever had just bread and olive oil before?" Hunter asked.

Kofi shook his head.

"It's actually really good. I fell in love with it when I traveled to Italy."

The younger man took a piece of bread and tore off a small piece. He dipped it into the olive oil and ate.

"It's good," Kofi said.

Hunter smiled. He turned off the game and turned to a movie channel.

"Charlotte's Web," the younger man whispered.

The older man stopped on that channel and they watched and snacked for awhile.

"This is really good cheese," Kofi stated.

"It's smoked Gruyère," Hunter said. "I love it."

The oven beeped and Hunter went to pull out the lasagna. He got more plates and utensils. He went back to the living room. He served Kofi before himself and they enjoyed their dinner. Afterwards, Hunter cleaned up and placed all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and washed them. He went back and cuddled with the younger man as they watched movies. Hunter stared at the younger man from time to time.

"Yes?" Kofi said.

"I want to kiss you," Hunter said.

Kofi smiled. He leaned up and pressed his lips against the older man's. Hunter traced his tongue over Kofi's bottom lip and the younger man opened his mouth to let Hunter explore. Their tongues twisted and wrestled a bit before Hunter pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kofi asked.

"No, I just want to look at you."

And so it went, Hunter took care of Kofi and Kofi took care of Hunter. They danced around each other. They would touch and kiss each other. Hunter loved taking the younger man out dancing, shopping, or going out to eat.

One night, Hunter and Kofi lay naked in bed. The older man fed the West African chocolate dipped strawberry.

"So good," Kofi mumbled.

"I'm glad that you like them," Hunter said before taking a bite for himself.

"Hunter, thank you."

The older man looked at him.

"I'm glad that you bought me. I've been in the auction for several years. I thought no one was going to buy me. I'm glad that it was you and not that other guy."

Hunter smiled. "Beautiful, I'd be happy to do it all over again."

"Really?"

The older man smiled. Kofi kissed him and pushed him onto his back. He kissed his way down Hunter's body and stared at the older man's hardened cock. He took all of it into his mouth causing Hunter to moan. The younger man slowly bobbed his head and twisted his tongue while he worked the older man over. Hunter ran his fingers through Kofi's dreads. He held Kofi's head down until he came. Kofi smiled at him and straddled his hips.

"Let me prep you first," Hunter said.

"I need you now," Kofi said as he slowly impaled himself. He squeezed his eyes shut as the burn took over. He slowed his breathing and began to move.

"Shit," Hunter hissed. He gently bucked his hips up to get more of a feel of the younger man. He didn't want to go too fast because he didn't want to hurt the younger man. He enjoyed the slow motion.

Kofi came onto Hunter's stomach. As the younger man clenched, squeezing Hunter's cock, the older man came for the second time. His seed acted as lubricate as they continued to make love until morning arrived.

Hunter looked down at the sleeping Kofi. He smiled as he ran his massive hand down the length of the younger man's body. The West African stirred but settled down causing Hunter to chuckle.

"Hunt," Kofi mumbled.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Do you love me?"

"Every day."

"I love you too." He rolled over and slowly blinked awake. "Can we go on vacation?"

"What ever you want."

Kofi smiled.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Some place warm, where I can lay out on the beach naked."

Hunter smiled. "Naked huh?"

Kofi nodded. "Drinking Mojito or Sex on the Beach."

Hunter kissed the younger man. "Go back to sleep, baby. We'll plan everything when we wake up."

The younger man nodded and closed his eyes. Hunter listened to his steady breathing. He was glad that he bought his sweet Kofi. He didn't want to think about what Brock would do to the younger man if he did win. Kofi was more than his property. No, he was Hunter's friend and lover. He looked forward to each and every day with the younger man and he was looking for more days.

"I love you," Hunter said. He kissed the younger man on his lips and soon fell asleep.

**~The End~**


End file.
